Big Time War of Dreams and Future Schemes
by Jameson Like The Whiskey
Summary: Four boys in the midst of war become friends and unite to show the world that true friendship, as well as true love, can survive even the deadliest of battles.
1. Winners

**WINNERS!**

Each of the BTR boys will have a leader in their unit of the war, and a girlfriend. His girlfriend will have a best friend / rival. All of these girls will come into play somewhere in the story.

**Leaders in wartime:**

The Confederacy's finest is _James Isaac Diamond33's_ Jasper Ryan Kennedy.

For the Union,_ FootballandBTR's_ Rashard Mendall will be dusting off his gun.

**Girlfriends:**

Carlos' girlfriend: _Panda Crayon's _Adeline Jeanette Edwards

Logan's girlfriend: _(no user name given)_ Hannah Jean Rothchild

Kendall's girlfriend:_ Phalen Rhude's_ Sophia Juliet Williams

James' girlfriend: My OC, Helena Lenore Weston

**The Best Friends / Rivals:**

_Helena:__ A Person's_ Victoria Williams

Sophia:_ Big Time Fan50's _Lucille May

Hannah: _Shawny's Girl's_ Alexandria Elizabeth Trixston

Adeline:_ Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen's _Annabelle Claire Davis


	2. Lena and Tori

**Big Time Wars of Dreams and Future Schemes**

~ In 1860's America, we were divided. Between North and South, brother fought brother and the flames of a civil war tore apart the country and their families. To make matters worse, the dead aren't truly dead. Because something is causing soldiers to come back. So not only is the country in a Civil War, but also that of a humanity, as the walking soldiers could tear apart even the most steadfast of abolitionists' hearts.~

Helena Lenore Weston made her way through the busy downtown New York City streets, lost in thought about the boy she liked. James Diamond was everything she'd been looking for in a boy, and more. Her parents had allowed her to be with him, even if that meant chaperoned strolls through the nearby forests and chaste kisses on cheeks. But the only thing that kept Lena from truly falling in love with James? Her best friend also liked him.

Victoria Williams was evenly matched with Helena in both attractiveness and intelligence. They only thing that seemed to separate the pair was the fact that Tori wasn't a New York native. She had originally lived in Kansas with her sister Juliet, but moved because her father had separated himself from their mom, and Tori, being closer to her dad, moved to New York with him so the two could make a better life for themselves. Her sister had stayed behind, she had a boyfriend and didn't want to leave him or the small farm ranch she and Tori had been born in, or their mother, whom she was extremely close to although the twins wrote to each other often.

As if just thinking about her had made her appear, Helena smiled when she saw the brunette walking towards her.

"Tori!" Victoria turned to see her best friend. "Hey Lena!" She said smiling. Although Lena knew she would never admit it, Tori had the smallest of stutters. Unfortunately for Lena, it made Tori seem that much better. Well, to Lena, at least.

"Did you hear what's happening in Washington? I guess they're still debating this whole slavery thing. I just don't see why they haven't gotten rid of it yet."

"Don't forget, Lena, President Lincoln did just get elected. He'll probably abolish slavery within this year, or the next, at least in the South.."

"But what's the point of waiting, can't he just say something now?" Lena asked.

"Don't you see, Lena? If he said something now, with all this growing tension and hostility in the South, then he looses the small amount of support he has there, and war would break out. After most of the fighting would be over, the North could declare victory and then Lincoln could abolish slavery then making the slaves-"

"Free?" A familiar masculine voice asked. James Diamond, in all of his glory, even the glory he thinks he possess but doesn't, stood there with his lopsided smile, perfect pearly whites shining in the sun's orange rays.

"Ladies." Tori and Lena grinned at him.

"Hello James." Tori said with a nod of the head while Lena stood to embrace her gentlemanly suitor. He kissed her cheek chastely, as they were in public.

"How are you dearest?" She asked him.

"Fine, and yourself?" James asked her. Tori looked at James, eyes furrowed. "James?" She asked.

"Yes, Tori?"

"What ails you my friend?"

"Nothing ails me, dear Tori, why would you think that?" He offered her a smile, but it was one that didn't reach his eyes.

"James? Friends don't lie to each other. Now, sit down and tell us what's wrong."

"I've news from my father, the tension between the North and the South is far too great."

"And? It can't be that bad. Unless...there's...There's war coming, isn't there?" Lena asked, eyes widened in disbelief and wonder.

"My father said that South Carlina demanded United States Military forces to abandon their facilities Fort Sumter in Charleston awhile back. We didn't listen at the time, as we thought nothing would happen. Well, apparently the Confederates attacked the fort, and they won."

The two girls stared at James in shock and then Lena began to laugh thinking it was nothing more than a crude joke, "That's truly funny!"

Tori hissed, "He's not kidding."

The two girls looked at James and James' head was bowed solemnly.

"James? What's wrong?"

"My- my brother was there." James said, his voice cracking.

"John?" Lena asked.

"What happened?"

"He-he-he died." James said slowly, masking the tears and pain with a serious expression. He cleared his throat and looked at Lena.

"I'm sorry, love, but I've business to attend to. I will see you two at my fathers' ball tonight?" He asked expectantly.

Lena and Tori nodded. "We wouldn't miss the Governor's ball for anything." Tori said quietly.  
>As James walked away, the pair walked down the street, Tori pulling Lena's attention to a newspaper article that was lying on the ground. It was dated today, talking about the past event. It was then that Tori realized how the slow the news traveled.<p>

"12 April, 1861 - Early this morning a single star shell fired from James Island signaling the beginning of something ominous. It appears at this moment based on telegrams received from the Fort that the United States of America has come under attack from within. We have reports of shells being fired at the fort from Cumming's Point, the site of the first shot, fired by Edmond Ruffin, from the Floating Battery on Sullivan's Island, from Fort Moultrie, from the Dahlgren Battery on Sullivan's Island, as well as the batteries on the Charleston peninsula downtown and ringing the fort. The garrison apparently ate their breakfast at 0630 and did not return fire until 0700, returning fire first at Fort Moultrie.  
>Time will tell if the Union shall be maintained or dissolved as a result of this early action.<br>More to follow..."

"Wow...James wasn't kidding around after all...oh, his poor brother...I do hope he didn't suffer long."

"John was strong, I'd say. He was probably doing something to help a fellow soldier."

Lena nodded at Tori's strong words. "You're right. Maybe we should do something for him."

"Like what? I know what it's like to lose your best friend," Tori said solemnly, "It's not something that can be given back unless you're hellbent... Even then, death isn't to be tampered with nor could it be. I think the best we can do for James is to be there for him and to not pity him. Pitying someone normally makes them feel weak. It's like being kicked when you're down." Tori finished, a small tear sliding down her tan cheek.

"Enough of the sad," Lena said, "Let's go back to my house for some tea, yes?"

Tori smiled at her friend. "Thank you, Helena."

"Of course, Victoria." Lena mocked, making both of the girls laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Logan and Carlos

Logan Mitchell stood over a body. A body of a nineteen year old boy he'd just killed, practically with his own hands, as the knife he had been trained with was only an extension.

Logan shuddered at the thought. He'd been taught to harm, never kill... This... This isn't natural... This isn't human... It's barbaric.

Logan tore the knife out from the young man's back and walked away.

'Why are you doing this, Logan? Murdering innocent people.' His conscience asked him.

'Because it's my duty to my country.'

'No. Your country is the North and South working together not separated by the laziness of a man. So many people, Logan, their lives have been devoted to keeping the peace. One battle, the Battle of Fort Sumter, has now changed that. The tension is too great. The war's begun. Death awaits you with open arms.'

'Thanks conscience. That really helps.'

'You think I'm supposed to help? I'm here to be the annoying voice badgering you to door the right thing.'

'Because that's helpful.'

'I'm helpful and I know it.'

'You're really not.'

'You know, you're insane by talking to yourself.'

A finger tapped Logan's shoulder, making Logan react, spinning, blade in front of him at the intruder's throat.

"Hey! I'm a Confederate!" The Latino looking boy said, hands raised defensively, continuously glancing at the knife against his throat.

Logan lowered the knife.

"You have no idea how much you just startled me. You're lucky you said something, otherwise you might have been laying beside this one," he said, motioning to the body on the ground.

"I doubt that."

Logan crossed his arms in front of his chest. "What makes you say that?"

"The way you're defensive about it."

Logan sighed, holding out his hand.

"I'm Logan Mitchell, Texas."

The Latino grasped his hand. "I'm Carlos Garcia, Florida."

The pair shook hands smiling at the other. As they headed back to camp, the mail was just being distributed. As soon as Logan and Carlos sat down, the mail carrier headed their way.

"Logan? Carlos? Two letters each." he said, dropping two letters into each of the boys' hands.

"Thanks."

"So who's is yours from?" Carlos asked, tearing into his first letter.

"It's mostly likely from the girl I'd like to call my girlfriend. According to her parents, we're still courting, but...I love her nonetheless. Look...it is." Logan said, unfolding the letter to reveal his lover's handwriting.

'_Dearest Logan -_

_I miss you so much. Words can not express how much, and often times I find myself wondering about the silliest of things. Well, they're not silly in truth, morbid is probably a better word, but... Odd things for a girl to be wondering about anyways. I wonder how the battles have been affecting you, how all the death and grief must make it so hard to see the bright side of things. I look forward to your letters, and I am sure you look forward to mine. Just know, that no matter what happens, you are still an innocent young man brought into conflicts his father's fathers could not resolve. I still wear the bracelet you gave me everyday...if I close my eyes, I can still see us sitting on the porch the day you gave it to me. Eagerly awaiting your return to Texas and my waiting arms,_

-Hannah Rothschild'

Logan smiled. He could imagine Hannah's golden brown eyes flitting across the page as they overlooked the words she had just written. One hand would push back her curly dark brown locks out of her eyes. In other letters she'd written about life back in Texas, how she hated cooking for the family but would spend hours in her room sewing because it was one of the few things (aside from moonlit strolls with Logan and picnics) that she truly enjoyed. It wasn't her beauty that attracted him. It was her personality... Her innocence. The way she treated everyone the same, no matter your gender or race. If you treat her poorly she retaliates with kindness. Sometimes at night, when Logan slept, he could see her dancing in his dreams, her purple dress flowing as she twirled, leaving him, once woken, aching to return home.

'_Carlos-_

_Not a day goes by that I do not think about you. Mother and Father have insisted that I go to the home in Florida, they believe that it will be in my best interest that we stay in there. I can only wish that this war will be over soon, with the victory on the side of the Union. While the Confederacy is my home, Carlos, the Union has captured me, heart and soul. While the Union has no right to press their ideals down on us, they have said the same of the slaves as I've said to you. I only plead that you keep this in mind. I remember you, by the necklace you gave me. _

_I miss you, Carlos. I love you._

- Adeline Edwards'

Carlos looked at the letter.

'That's all she was saying? To think of the slaves?'

_'What do you expect? That's how Adeline is. The most selfless, beautiful woman there is.'_

Carlos thought about Adeline. Her pin-straight strawberry blonde hair, which truly was more blonde than red, her sparkling green eyes. She was about Carlos' height. To Carlos, she was his guardian angel in disguise.

'Surely she isn't real.'

'_But she is._'  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p> 


	4. Juliet and Kendall

Sophia 'Juliet' Williams sat at her desk, staring at the letter she had received from her twin sister, Tori.

_"Juliet,"_ It read, "_I've been so worried about James. He recently lost his brother at the battle of Fort Sumter and is slowly sinking into a hole. I fear for his safety. Lena, you remember her from my previous letters, don't you? Anyway, Lena has been trying to help him and do what she can, but it's like he won't open up to her. He payed father and I a visit just the other day, and he stayed for four hours, crying and talking about his brother! Now... I'd tell Lena, but I don't want her to be upset with me. I love Lena, and I have feelings for James but... I don't know. I love you, Juliet. Give mother my love. Love, Tori."_

"_Tori,_" Juliet began, "_Everyday and not one goes by were I don't read one of our old letters, just so I can remember you and your bright smile. Mama has been getting worse a little bit more everyday. I just received your letter about Fort Sumter. I advise that you proceed very carefully. Think that everyone single person is two steps ahead of you. Don't let James' anger and frustration rule him._" Juliet sighted, setting down her pencil, running her small hand through her long, curly dark chocolate colored hair. She took a deep blue ribbon and began to plait her hair.

"_He doesn't need Lena his girlfriend or you vying for his affections, he needs someone he can count on. He needs the girl that knows the pain of losing their best friend and family member. Aim to be the friend closest to his heart, because you'll stay there every single day."_

As Juliet was about to continue her letter, the one girl she could not stand, walked in.

"Sophia!" She said in a mock sweet tone. Juliet cringed. If there was anything she hated more than being called Sophia, it was the the one person that always called her that.

"Lucille!" Juliet said in the same tone.

"Oh! Sophia! You know how I hate to be called that."

Juliet mentally sighed, thinking a few choice things.  
>"Oh! Lucille! It seems as though it continues to slip my mind." Juliet said, an angelic look gracing her soft features.<br>"Could you ever forgive me Lucille?"

Lucy growled slightly, glaring at Juliet. "Everyday of the week and twice on Sundays."

"Oh! Good! Now, I must ask, what is it you're doing in my home?"

"I was looking for Kendall. I assumed he might be here."

"Well, you know what they say about people who assume things."

"And what would that be?"

Juliet opened her mouth to speak when Grace Williams, Juliet's mom, walked into the small room.

"Lucille. What are you doing making a call so early in the morning?"

"Well, my momma asked me to come over and ask to see if you had any eggs she could use. She'd be willing to compensate you." Lucille said, folding her hands in a prayerful way.

"I believe that you've just thrown a hatchet, Miss May. Now what can I really do for you?"

Lucille sighed, no one got anything past Mrs. Williams. "I was looking for Kendall."

"Why? He and Juliet have a previous engagement."

"Oh! He told me different."

"I highly doubt that, Lucille May, now you march yourself home, now!" Grace Williams commanded.

"Yes, Mama Williams." It didn't matter who you were, even if you were older than her, you called Grace Williams, Mama Williams, no ifs, ands, or buts about it.

A few minutes later, a knock was sounded on the door.

"Juliet!" Mama Williams shouted from the other room.

"Yes, mother?"

"Kendall's here."

"Thank you momma!" Juliet said, smiling at her mother who had poked her head into her daughter's room.

" Absolutely not! You're not wearing that dress to go out with Kendall!" Mama Williams practically shouted.

"Momma!"

"Absolutely not!" She reiterated. "And you'll take that plaiting out of your hair. You'll be leaving it down, over your shoulder." She said.

Mama Williams flicked through the dresses Juliet owned and picked out a simple, floor length dress. It was a blue dress the color of Juliet's eyes. "Here you go, sweetheart."

"The dress father bought me?" She asked.

Mama Williams nodded her head. "Yes, I may not be on the best of terms with your father, but I will say, Tori has great taste."

Juliet laughed, nodding her head in agreement. "This is true."

Mama Williams smiled, lacing up Juliet's corset. Juliet gasped, feeling her lungs constrict. "Why... Do... I... Agree... To... Wear... This... Thing?" Juliet gasped out.

"Because it's the proper thing to do."

"... So, you're telling me that... I have to wear this?"

"Would you like to be the insult on the family name, permanently disgracing the family name and forever marring it?"

"Well... No."

"Then yes, you have to wear the corset." Juliet sighed, silently praying that she could make it through the day with the inability to breathe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Gov'na's Ball, and questions

"Tori! Pray tell! Are you ready?" Helena called upstairs from the foyer of Victoria's house. She was surprised she had gotten ready faster then Tori, being they had somewhat different dress styles and processes of getting ready.

"What dress are you wearing?" Lena asked, calling up the stairs.

Victoria turned the corner, descending the stairs gracefully. She wore a full skirt gown, descending the stairs gently, Lena had jealousy flash in her eyes. Not most girls of the year could pull off the deep blue Tori was wearing. Her dress was beautifully designed for her, showing off her slim body without revealing anything.

It was blue from shoulder to waist, with lace embroidery from directly under the bust line to about three inches above the waist line. The bust was ruched, with a sapphire in the center. Under the skirt was black tulle, giving it the volume it needed to complete the dress.

"You look beautiful, Lena." Tori said, embracing her friend. Unlike Lena, Tori wore no make up, no jewelry and wore her hair in it's natural curly state, it had a healthy shine to it. Lena, on the other hand, had her long glossy black hair pulled back into a french braid. The dress she wore was floor length, colored a deep red, and it brought out the green in her eyes. She had on a three tired hoop-skirt beneath her dress to fill it out, making it look as it should.

"As do you, Tori." Lena said, unable to keep the smile from for voice as the topic of conversation turned.

"But I do wonder what James is wearing...don't you?"

"Probably red... In honor of you, Lena." Tori's thoughts were running a mile a minute.

"-RI! TORI!" Tori snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"I asked if you were ready."

"Oh! Yes! I am!"

The two girls arrived at the ball not half an hour later only to see the party in full swing. "Lena! Tori!"

The two turned, to see James and his parents standing there. "Tori! Nice to see one of you supporting our Union troops!" Governor Diamond said, grinning at his son's best friend.

"Thank you, Governor Diamond! How are things on the political side of the war?"

"Things in Washington are awful! I'm surprised I'm still breathing to tell you the truth. The tension is suffocating."

Tori nodded, "What do you think the Confederacy's next move will be?"

"Honestly, the Confederacy is a very complex creature-"

"Honestly, David! You're going to bore the poor girl to death!" His wife, Katherine, said.

"No! On the contrary Mrs. Diamond, I'm quite intrigued by what your husband has to say. If I could, I'd go into politics myself! There are so many things in Washington that could truly use a woman's touch."

Governor Diamond gave a long laugh at this, "That, my dear is very true." Tori laughed. James walked over to them and asked Tori to dance. She excused herself and went to dance with James, placing her hand in his.

"Tori? I must ask you something."

"Yes, James?"

"I want to ask you-"

"James?" Lena whispered, staring at her best friend and the love of her life. Believing he heard nothing, James turned his attention back to Tori, "Do you think that if I asked-"

James lost his train of thought mid-sentence. "James?"

"Can I walk you home tonight? I need to talk to you later. When there are less people."

"Okay..."

(3 hours later. Nearing midnight.)

"Tori?' James asked, walking up behind the girl, startling her. "

"Oh! Hello James! You gave me a fright!"

"My apologies, Tori. I only came to ask you if you were ready to go."

"Yes, yes I am."

As the two step out of the hall to which the Governor' ball was being held, the pair ran into Rashard Mendall, who had been given an award that night for his outstanding bravery at the Battle of Fort Sumter. While his skills on the battlefield, his ability to hold alcohol was far less impressive.

"Hello, Miss Tori." Tori looked at the man with disdain, crinkling her nose.

"I'm sorry, my name is Victoria."

"Oh! I'm sorry, Miss Victoria... My name is Rashard Mendall."

"I'm aware."

"I was just wondering," he slurred, swaying, "If you'd like to come home with me tonight."

"While that sounds like a mighty fine... Offer, I've made other arrangements that wouldn't allow such a thing to occur. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"That's fine, Miss Victoria, we'll just have to make... other plans."

"Possibly, Mister Mendall. Good evening."

Tori dragged James away and the pair continued walking, "Thanks for the help James."

"I think you did swimmingly, Tori."

"No thanks to you." Tori muttered, causing James to laugh and sling an arm around Tori's shoulders.

"You're welcome, m'dear." Tori shrugged his arm off her shoulders, causing James to laugh again at the pout on her face.

"What was it that you wanted to ask me?"

"I'm going to ask Mr. Weston for Lena's hand."

Tori placed a hand to her chest, the other flying to her mouth. "Marriage, James?"

He nodded, smiling at his own idea.

"I love her, Tori, I have never loved anyone more than I love Lena."

Tori felt her heart break a little. Not because James didn't love her, but because of the happiness she felt for Lena and James.

"Do you think she'll say yes, Tori?"

"I don't _think_ she'll say yes," Tori started, seeing the pain in James' eyes and the hurt etched onto his features she added hastily, "I _know _she will."

James grinned at her, the two of them walking up the steps on Tori's porch.

"Why did you ignore Lena, tonight?"

"She was wearing red."

"So?"

"That's the color of the Confederacy."

"Oh... James, if I had thought about it earlier-"

"It's fine."

"You know if I had realized, I would have stopped her."

"I know, it's just... What would people think? My brother was killed by a Confederate and now it's like she's dressing to support them."

"James... It's not just that, is it?"

He shook his head. "What else is wrong?"

"... John... We got a letter from him yesterday. You know how slow the mail is... It's just-" James choked on a sob, pulling a slip of paper from his jacket, handing it to Tori.

_"Little brother," _It started... It was John's handwriting, "_By the time you get this letter, I'll be on my way to England-_" Tori stopped reading, "England, James? Why was John going to England?"

"Keep reading." James choked out.

"_I've met a woman, she's the president's daughter. She's in boarding school in England. I've gone to meet and marry her. You should meet her Jamesy._" Tori stopped reading out loud and her eyes scanned over the rest of the letter.

"Going to war... It was a cover?" Tori asked him. James nodded. "So... He went to Fort Sumter to get on a boat to England to marry the _president's _daughter? I didn't know Lincoln had a daughter."

"Adelinda Lincoln. No one ever thought about her." James said smally. "Her parents disowned her and then shipped her off to boarding school."

"Wow, great people." Tori muttered.

"I thought you liked Lincoln."

"I like his politics."

"..."

"..."

"Thank you for sitting her with me... Talking to me."

"Of course, James. You're my best friend."

James leaned over, kissing her cheek, standing and helping Tori up. "Shall we go in?"

"Let's."

"Well Mr. Williams, I believe that we'll take our leave." The voice of Mr. Weston floated to the ears of Tori and James.

"Now is your chance, James. Ask them now." Tori whispered.

"Excuse me, Mr. Weston? I was just walking Tori home and I was wondering if you would allow me to ask Lena for her hand."

Mrs. Weston smiled at James, placing a hand over her heart and Mr. Weston had a disapproving look on his face. "And why were you walking Tori home and not my daughter?"

"I needed to talk to Tori about some of the more pressing matters."

"More pressing than marrying my daughter?"

"It was about my brother's death, sir. I'm sorry."

"So you go to my daughter's best friend?"

"I've gone to Tori about my problems since I first met her. That was almost ten years ago."

Mr. Weston nodded. "I see. I approve, Mister Diamond."

James grinned at the man, "Thank you, Mr. Weston."

"Of course, my boy!"

"Thank you." The Weston's left and Tori walked James out. He hugged and she smiled when he pulled away.

"Congratulations, James!"

He grinned. "I can't believe it! I'm getting married!"

"James, someone has to say yes first!" Tori teased.

The pair head a gasp and looked to see a faltering Lena. "Y-you t-two are get-getting married?"

"No! No! LENA!" Tori shouted after her friend, who had picked up her skirts and took off running.

Tori ran after, her friend. "Worst day to wear heels, ever." She mumbled, running after her friend. James ran past her, shouting over his shoulder, "Tori! Go home! I can handle Lena!"

Tori stopped running, looking at James' running form. 'You know... He has a nice ass...' Tori thought, smiling, turning to walk home.


	6. Juliet goes to Tori, Kendall's Question

"Juliet?" Mama Williams asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, mama, I'll be right there."

"Are you sure you want to go?"

"Yes, mama... I'll be back by January."

"Sweetie? Are you sure?"

"Yes, Mama."

"I'll miss you Juliet."

"Bye Mama. I'll see you soon." Juliet hugged her mother, receiving a kiss on the forehead.

"You and Kendall be on your best behaviour yourselves while on the road."

"We will, Mama!" Juliet said laughing. Kendall knocked on Juliet's door, standing in the doorway.

"I promise we'll be on our best behaviour, Mama Williams." Kendall said smiling.

"Come here." Mama Williams said holding out her arms. Kendall smiled at his surrogate mother, hugging her as well.

"Protect my daughter." Grace Williams said, patting Kendall's cheeks.

"Come on, Juliet. I'll help you with your bags."

"Thank you, Kendall."

The pair carried out their bags to the mail coaches. The man sitting there was kind enough to let them on.

"Thank you, sir." Juliet said, running a hand through her brown curls.

"Of course, Miss Williams, now you and Mister Knight there will be the only two in there, so behave." The man said, with a smile.

"Yes sir, Mister-"

"Lassiter, Carlton Lassiter."

"Thank you, Mister Lassiter."

The man tipped his hat, "Of course Miss Williams, Mister "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>"Miss Adeline!" Her nanny, Abby, called to her, jolting her from her thoughts of Carlos.<p>

"Yes, Abby?"

"The carriage is ready, ma'am. Are you sure we should do this?"

"Abby. This is my decision. You, Abraham, Aaron and Adelaide are coming with me and that's final. Is that clear? I'm taking you four, my most loyal friends to freedom, embrace this."

"Yes, Miss Adeline."

"Now, Abby. It's Adeline. Drop the miss. As soon as you sit in the carriage, its Adeline."

"Yes, ma'am."

Adeline sighed; this was going to be harder than she only Carlos was home, maybe he could reassure her this was going to work. But if they were going to do it, it was now or never. As the four headed outside in the dead of night, they saw the carriage out front. Adeline just hoped they could make it to the next stop on the underground railroad, which for their route, wasn't until South Carolina.

Adeline climbed into the carriage, Abraham and Aaron sitting in the front, driving the carriage while Abby and Adelaide sat with Adeline.

"Let's go." Adeline said simply.

"O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?  
>Deny thy father and refuse thy name;<br>Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love  
>And I'll no longer be a Capulet."<p>

Kendall, remembering this part spoke the next line quietly, "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy:  
>Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.<br>What's Montague? It is nor hand nor foot,  
>Nor arm nor face, nor any other part<br>Belonging to a man. O be some other name!  
>What's in a name? That which we call a rose<br>By any other word would smell as sweet;  
>So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,<br>Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
>Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,<br>and for thy name, which is no part of thee,  
>Take all myself." Juliet said the line with emotion and contemplation, taking on her namesake's character.<p>

"That was beautiful, Miss Williams." Mr. Carlton Lassiter said from the front steering the horse.

"Where are we, Mister Lassiter?"

"Just outside New York, Miss Williams." He said, pulling to a stop.

"Oh! Where in the city."

"In front of the house of one, Alexander Williams. Any relation to you miss?"

"Yes, sir. He's my father."

"Well, here's your stop."

"Thank you, Mister Lassiter. Kendall, our bags are in the front, yes? I forgot where we've stowed them, we've been travelling so long," she explained, yawning, realizing she was tired after the long trip.

"Yes, they are. I'll get them, why don't you go ahead and go say hello to your father? I'm sure he's expecting a hello this very minute." Juliet nodded and exited the coach, smiling at Kendall as he grabbed their bags and said goodbye to Mister Lassiter.

"Good bye, Mr. Lassiter!"

"Miss Juliet." He said, tipping his hat to her.

Juliet knocked on the door, hearing her father bade a welcome as he opened the door.

"My, my... Juliet my dear, you've grown. Your sister has been eagerly awaiting your arrival since you wrote you were coming. Is the gentleman your mother wrote me about with you?" he inquired. At that moment, Kendall set the pair's bags down on the ground. Juliet smiled at Kendall, walking up the stairs looking for her sister.

"Mister Williams," Kendall began, picking up the bags as Alexander motioned for them to come inside, "I'm Kendall Knight. Your wife has allowed me to come along because she knows she can trust me and I will care for your daughter. If it's alright, I'd like to ask if you'd give me permission to court her." Kendall explained, setting the bags down next to the couch.

"And why should I, Mister Knight?"

Kendall pulled a sealed letter from one of the bags. "This is from Mama Williams. She said you might ask."

Mr. Williams opened the letter. His eyes scanned the page. At one point he laughed quite a laugh and folded up the paper, placed it in his coat pocket and said, "Yes," was all he said.

Kendall grinned, "Thank you." Kendall looked at Juliet standing in the door way with Tori. He walked over to her, picked her up and twirled her in his arms.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p> 


	7. Penny for thought, Diamond for your Hand

_James, _

_Never in a million years did I ever think that I could find the kind of happiness and love that I have found with you. You are my dream I didn't now I wanted, but I'm glad it came true. I am even more thankful that fate brought us together. It was... Difficult at first, we had so many obstacles to overcome and friends that doubted us... But look at how much we showed them! You mean everything to me, James, all my life and soul and more. And I know that everyday we are together, the love just gets stronger and stronger. _

_- Helena_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Lena stared at the letter she'd just wrote. She shook her head. James, getting married? It was too much to even try and think about. She wondered who that lucky girl was, angry that it wasn't her. Had he just been faking that he loved her, only to truly back stab her? A knock at the downstairs door brought her out of her thoughts, and she heard her father answer the door.<p>

"Oh, hello James."

"Hello Mister Weston. Is Lena home? I need to speak with her." Lena mentally cringed. Great. He was probably coming to gloat about how he was getting married.

"Yes, I'm home. What do you want?" she snapped down the stairs, not caring that her father had just yelled her first name sharply, seeing as snapping at company was unladylike.

"I need to speak with you. About earlier. Tori wasn't...she was talking with me about my brother. And...I need to say goodbye."

At this point, Lena was halfway down the stairs, eyes wide with wonder. 'Say goodbye? What ever could he mean?'

"S-Say g-goodbye?" Lena repeated, unsure of what he meant, certainly afraid of what he was going to say next.

"Yes. I'm...believe me, this is very hard for me to say, but...I'm enlisting in the Union Army. After my brother died, I just...I feel like I need to follow in his footsteps. I'll try not to die, but-"

"Have you told your fiancee about this?" Lena cut in, not bothering to bit her tongue.

"I just did. Helena Weston? Will you marry me?"

_'Lena Weston? Will you marry me?' _Lena's head felt like one of the horses had kicked it. Had he just asked her to marry him?

"Beg pardon."

"Marry me."

Lena blinked. There was only one answer she could give. Well... There were a lot of things she could say, but there was one answer both of them wanted to hear, that she was willing to give.

"Yes."

She thought that the first time she'd met him, that James had smiled as if they'd known each other ever since the day they were born. if that was true then, his smile now paled in comparison, his entire face had lite up like a firecracker on the Fourth of July.

Seeing as Lena's father had left the room, probably going out to the backyard to tend to the plants, she and James were alone. And as far as being alone went, it meant they could be completely intimate with each other.

"Helena Weston," James started, taking her hand and raising it to his lips, kissing it, "Thank you for making me the happiest man alive." Lena smiled, looking into James' hazel eyes.

They were burning with a fire of pure love, of dedication and trust she knew was only for her.

Turning her head to make sure they were truly alone, she smiled and leaned up to kiss his lips.

James would miss that feeling. Just when he'd finally asked her to marry him, just when it seemed everything was finally alright (aside from the growing tension and inevitable war) he was tore away from her, simply because he felt the need to honor his fallen brother.

'I was you could be here right now, John. With Adelinda...we would both be engaged.'

Even though he only had two days with her before he left-. Wait. He hadn't told her.

Pulling back from the kiss, he smiled and absentmindedly bit his lip.

"James...something bothering you? I thought you were just the 'happiest man in the world'?" Lena asked, obviously concerned.

"Lena, dear, believe me, I am. But...this goodbye...I'm afraid I've said it too early."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because...I...I leave in two days. And I...I don't know if I'll be coming back. War's a-"

Lena didn't hear the rest of his 'speech'. All she heard was that he was leaving her in a few days time, and he might be gone forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	8. Two Confederates' Plan

After the letters had been read and stored away, night descended quickly on the camp the Confederates had set up. Carlos and Logan had stayed up by the dying fire, taking the first watch over the camp in case of an ambush.

"What's the point of these battles, anyways?" Carlos asked as he poked an ash covered log with a bayonet.

"I don't quite understand it myself. Only that I think it's not the right thing. We should be working as a country, not divided as we currently stand. I believe the main cause of this problem is going back to our forefathers."

"How so? That is a little...odd to say, wouldn't you think?"

"Well, if you look at our Constitution, I mean the United States of America's, you'll see the founding fathers did not abolish slavery then, seeing it was beneficial to our states, even though in 1776 there was only the northeastern colonies. Had they abolished it then, we wouldn't have these problems."

"That's really harsh. Blaming dead people?"

"Yes. Is it harsh? No the way I see it. It's like how my girlfriend worded it in her letter, 'brought into conflicts his father's fathers could not resolve'. We're fighting on own brothers, practically, all because our forefathers lacked foresight to see what trouble the issues would cause in later years." Logan explained, sighing heavily.

Just then, a dark shadow loomed over the pair. Both turned around, startled, to see their general, Jasper Kennedy, looking down at them with a stern gaze.

"What are you two talking about at an hour like this? It's long past most of the camp has retired," he stated, green eyes looking at the flickering dying flames.

"Sir, we're just taking the first watch. I've fought with this man in battle, and I feel he may be possible for saving my life. I would like to get to know him a bit more," Carlos replied stoically, not daring to look his commander in the eye.

"Well gentleman, see to it that the camp is kept safe until the other scouts wake to take charge. I will be in my quarters, last tent on the side of the boundary, if you need me." Kennedy said as he turned and walked away, brown hair covering the scar on his neck.

"If you know, do tell how he get that scar?" Logan asked.

Carlos laughed.

"It's been said that scar is from a dagger, courtesy of his former fiancee, Hope. Too bad she couldn't get a little closer to his jugular. Guy has apparently been an asswipe ever since, likes absolutely nobody and nothing."

Logan shrugged, "It's just the way some people are. I believe what I'm trying to say is that this 'war' if that's what the people are calling it, isn't worth fighting in. We should be united, not divided."

Carlos smiled, "I don't know why you're not in politics. With a mouth like that, you could run for office."

Logan grinned.

"I was going to, before I got drafted. I really really want to be a doctor, but my parents think I'm not aiming high enough. My father wants me to be a lawyer. My mother isn't around, much. Seems like Hannah is the only thing that's keeping me from taking that gun, and shoving it up my father's-" he motioned to the gun on the ground beside him, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. There's not much in Florida that would have kept me home, except for my girlfriend Adeline. She's the sweetest thing in the world, she can see no bad thing about any person, no matter how...messed up they are." Carlos said, his thoughts drifting to the beautiful girl he'd left behind, only to join this...bloodbath.

"I've had enough. Of the fighting. Killing for no reason. Well, it is a reason, be it a silly reason at that," he added, before continuing, "As for Kennedy? I know this sounds bad, but I say we play double agents. No more killing for Dixie. We kill for the stars and stripes, for freedom, for unity. And we start with that son of a bitch, then we can find our way back to our girls, and never leave them again."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	9. Jasper Kennedy's Assassination

As Jasper Kennedy lay there, contemplating the battalion's next maneuver, he couldn't help but to feel...apprehensive. There was something about the two cadets that had offered to take the first night's shift. They had been talking quietly, unaware he'd been listening. The two had been debating the point of the battles. Kennedy hadn't heard much before he'd stepped in though, and after giving them one last order, retired to his tent until morning.

Well, he thought it would be until morning. It was a shame he had no idea that his very men, the men he guided and kept alive day by grueling day, would be the death of him... Literally.

A fallen branch snaps outside the tent. Kennedy sits up.

'It can't be a fallen branch. It is only April. Have more Union soldiers ambushed us after all? I'll have to tell the troops...hopefully those two cadets will take care of it.' He thought, before another branch snapped.

Or there is something else, or something out there, he added as an after thought. Before he had time to shout, he heard a gun be fired. Kennedy lay back down and closed his eyes, relieved the two cadets had done their duty.

He rolled over after some time, before he heard it again. Was there still a person lurking it the camp?

Maybe it was the cadets switching out for the watch. Yes, that was it. Kennedy closed his eyes, and tried to think of his life back home in South Carolina, his wife that he'd left behind, and his little daughter who was just learning how to walk.

Jasper Kennedy doesn't cry, no water works for this man... Unless his daughter was involved. That's when all hell breaks loose. Losing himself in thoughts of his daughter, Hope, Kennedy laid down again, determined to get some sleep.

(Outside the tent)  
>"Do you think he heard us?" Carlos whispered to Logan, as they tiptoed toward the open flap.<p>

"No. If he did, hopefully, he thinks we're just switching out the watch," Logan responded quietly.

"You have your gun?"

"Yes….why wouldn't I?"

"Just asking. You want to deliver the killing blow, or shall I?" Carlos asked, excitement creeping into his tone.

"Does not matter to me; just be prepared to run after the deed is done." Logan said. Carlos nodded.

"Then I'll do it. I cannot wait to see Adeline again. Thinking of her is the only thing that has kept my mind off our depressive predicament." Carlos reasoned, as Logan had him the gun.

"On three, I should think?" Carlos asked. Logan nodded.

"Yes, that's fine, just do it before we are caught!" Logan whisper yelled.

"Okay. One…two…thr-" A gunshot sounds, and Carlos drops the gun as he and Logan take off into the night, diving into the nearby woods, praying that they could make it as far away as possible without anyone discovering what that had done.

(Inside the tent)  
>Jasper Kennedy, who had been lost in thoughts of his little girl, died with happy thoughts. The bullet that came from Logan's gun entered his head, leaving no time for the man to scream, his lights not even flickering before going out. He had died quickly, something most soldiers would long for had they ever been shot. One would rather go quickly and painlessly then slowly and in agonizing pain for any amount of time, you see.<p>

(In the woods, nearby)  
>"... I can't believe we did that."<p>

"Rather one man in a painless way then thousands in a bloody slaughter."

"You have a point...now the question is, where do we go from here?"

"Anywhere that will get us to the north. We need to change out of these uniforms though, otherwise we'll be shot by the enemy."

As the boys were walking, they didn't realize a cart pulling up behind them.

"Carlos? Carlos Garcia?"

Carlos turned, looking to see a girl standing in front of the cart.

"ADELINE!" he shouted happily, smiling like an imbecile before Logan elbowed him in the ribs, "There is still a chance we could be found! Lower your voice!"

"Oh... Adeline," Carlos started, voice quieter, "What are you doing out this late at night? Travelling again?"

"Yes... I am... I'd tell you why if I didn't believe were are all in danger simply by stopping here," she started, but Logan added, "In which I think we are, my lady... May we ride with you? We are trying to reach the north, for our own company has left us behind," Logan explained.

Adeline laughed.

"You must think I'm a fool. I can see you are not Union soldiers. And besides, I've heard all about the war, thanks to the boy you're standing next to," Adeline told Logan, who looked at her and then at Carlos.

"Is this the girl you were talking about literally two days ago when the mail arrived?" Carlos nodded.

"Oh so my letter did get delivered. For the longest time I was fretting that you'd not received any of them."

"I've only received one."

"... Oh! Good... The second was fairly... Unimportant."

"Nothing you do is unimportant to me." Carlos said, smiling. Adeline rested a hand on his cheek.

"Could you two please stop...getting all love bird like and begin our journey north? We might die in the next ten minutes."

"That's a lovely sentiment!"

"It's the truth!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	10. Interruptions and Bad News

**Interruptions and Bad News**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>"Lena?" James asked his fiancee, watching her hair ebony hair move with the wind as the two sat under the apple tree in his backyard.<p>

"Yes, love?"

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it James?"

"I wanted to let you know that-"

"James!" His father called, "Victoria is here to talk to you and Lena. She says she has important news!"

"Of course, father! We'll be right there!" James stood, helping Lena up. She smoothed out her dress, bringing her black hair over her shoulder.

"Hello Tori." Lena greeted her best friend with a hug, James hugging her when Lena pulled away.

"I've news for you both."

"What is it?"

"My sister, Juliet... She's being courted by Mister Kendall Knight." Tori said with a grin at her best friends.

"Really? That's amazing!"

"I'm so happy for them, and you both as well." Tori said. Lena could have sworn she say a flash of pain cross Tori's expression, but as soon as she saw it, it was gone.

As much as Lena wanted to say something along the lines of how Tori would one day find a gentlemanly suitor of her own and truly falling love, she bit her tongue and chose not to say anything.

Tori, seeing and understanding what Lena was considering saying, said to her friend, "Juliet told me the same, Lena. And I know it's true. It just seems like everyone is rushing into their lives and... Here I am. Just a lonely horse jockey, still at the gates while everyone races towards a line that's so far off in the distance."

"... I need to tell you two something."

"Anything." Lena said quickly, looking at her fiance, panic etched onto her lovely features.

"I'm-"

"James! Lena! Tori!" James' mother's voice floated into the room. "Tori's sister, Juliet is here. She's with Mister Knight."

"Tori! You must come home!" Juliet rushed into the room, distress very evident on the young woman's features, making her look beyond her years.

"What is it? Pray tell no one has died..."

"It's father! He's just had a heart attack."

Tori's hand flew to her mouth, tears springing to her eyes. "No... No... You're joking, surely!" Tori said, the denial setting in.

That's how it always is. Denial. And it's denial that lasts the longest. Coupled with it's lover, resentment, and it's mistress anger.

"I'm sorry Tori. But he was my father too." Juliet said, moving to hug her sister, extending her arms to her younger sister.

"W-W-Was? He...he...d-didn't m-make it?"

"I don't know. I came straight here. He's in Saint John's medical center. It's on 59th and 5th."

"Not a minute to tarry, then!" Tori almost ran out of the room, closely followed by Juliet, then Kendall, Lena and James.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>"I'm sorry, Miss Williams, Miss Williams, your father, Alexander Williams, he didn't make it. We believe it was a popped blood vessel, but we won't be sure unless we perform an autopsy."<p>

"... Please?" Juliet asked, holding her sobbing little sister.

"My condolences." The doctor said, walking away.

Kendall walked over to the pair, holding both of them in a strong hug, kissing the top of Juliet's head.

"It'll be alright. I know you two are strong, you'll be alright. Just remember the good times, and don't waste a second on the sad ones."

Tori pulled away from Juliet. "I'm... Going to talk a walk. I'll meet you back at the house, soon."

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

"No... But thank you, Jules." Juliet rolled her eyes as her sister began to walk away.

James meanwhile, had turned to Lena, his hazel eyes searching hers to make sure she was okay, after all her best friend's father had just died, and Lena had liked the old man, almost as though he had been a second father.

"Lena, love?" James began, taking her hand in his own.

"Y-Yes?" she responded, her voice beginning to crack in the slightest. She sniffed and looked up into James' eyes.

"About what I was going to tell you before I had been interrupted twice... I think it would be in your best interest that you calm down a bit first. Juliet, you wouldn't mind terribly if I took Lena back home for some tea, would you?"

Juliet's eyes finally moved from the spot where the doctor had disappeared to look at James. She nodded somberly.

"I would think that would be alright-."

Kendall spoke before Julie could finish her thought, "Juliet, if you need me to stay, I will remain by your side as long as you need me to."

Juliet nodded, lifting a hand to wipe the tears from her face, before smiling weakly at Kendall, "Thank you, dear. But, if you, James, and Lena wouldn't mind, I would just like to be alone for awhile. I need to think, and now that Tori is off walking her denial off, I shall see to disposing of mine" Juliet said, as Kendall nodded, kissing her on the cheek gently before walking toward James and Lena.

"We'll be at James' if you need us. I love you, Juliet, don't you ever forget that." Kendall said, before turning and walking out of the medical center, James and Lena only a few feet in front of him.

"Miss Williams?" The doctor said, walking back into the room.

"Yes sir?"

"I've got to ask you something."

"What is it? Is it concerning my father?"

"Yes, You see-"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	11. Goodbye Romeo, Hello Bittersweet Longing

**Goodbye Romeo, Hello Bittersweet Longing**

As James and Lena were sitting down in the kitchen at the table , Kendall walked in the door, just a few seconds behind them. As James' mother set a pot of water on the stove to heat up and grabbed two glasses and placed tea bags in them, James took Lena's hand.

"Lena dear...about what I was saying earlier before I had been interrupted those few times...It's really quite an important matter." He started, as she turned to look at him, green eyes finding his hazel, nodding for him to go on.

"I'm leaving...tomorrow, around seven in the morning. I would have told you sooner, but with all that has happened with Juliet and Tori and their father..."

"Tomorrow? That doesn't leave us much time...I wish you could stay...you don't have to go, you know. You could just as easily stay here with me...not fight in a war you didn't cause."

"I know...and it is not a matter of my choosing to go that I'm focusing on, it's rather the fact that I'm following John's footsteps. You, of all people knew how much I loved him...now that's he's gone, the least I can do is honor his memory."

"But can't you do that here? Please stay...James...I don't want to be here alone...I'll be worried sick if you're alright every day, and every night I'll be praying you won't get hurt..."

He smiled as she continued explaining how his leaving was going to affect her.

"And that is how I know I won't have to worry about you. You are like John in some ways, that same spirit and concern for others' well-being runs through you. But, I need to ask of you this one thing."

Lena turned, just as Kendall looked at James and nodded.

"What is it?"

"I need you...while I'm gone, to be strong for yourself, Tori, and Juliet. Kendall hasn't told them, but he too is leaving. We're both joining, if only to make the world a better place for those we love." James said, not wanting to imagine the three girls pacing nervously by the fire, waiting for a letter saying he or Kendall had died and wouldn't be returning home.

"No! Both of you are leaving? James, surely you're kidding! Kendall can't leave Juliet! Or Tori for that matter! You two can't just... Leave... James... How do you expect Juliet will handle this?"

"From what I've seen of her? Nothing like Tori will. And we both know that Tori will be just as devastated. I am fairly sure Juliet will continue to bottle up her emotions until Kendall and I get back... We will Lena, I want you to know that. Kendall and I are going to come home."

"If you're so sure you'll come home why do you have to leave in the first place?"

"You are going to run this argument in circles, if I think you're taking it the way I expected you would. I am going because I chose to, and also to honor John. Kendall is- well, why don't you ask him yourself?"

Lena turned to look at Kendall, who had just poured tea for the couple and himself.

"Why are you leaving then?"

"Helena...I know this may be hard for you to understand, for even picturing it seems a little beyond a seventeen year old's reach, but...I'm leaving because I want to create a better world for my future wife and children."

"Fu-future wife? What are you th-...you're going to propose to Juliet after you come back, aren't you?"

"Well...not exactly after I come back," Kendall started with a grin, "I was thinking, right before James and I leave."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>(The next morning, around 6 AM)<p>

Tori, Juliet, Lena, Kendall and James were outside, spending whatever last few minutes together before the boys had to leave. Since uncovering the secret about Kendall's plan the night before, Lena had been unable to stop smiling, something both of her friends had picked up on.

"Lena...do tell why you're smiling so much. I don't think I have ever seen you this...way for this amount of time before." Tori said, pausing slightly as she was unsure of what to call Lena's behavior since she'd woke up around five.

"... It's nothing... Kendall? May I have a word?"" Lea asked, for once able to rest the muscles in her face that were starting to ache for smiling so much.

"Of course- whoa!" Kendall almost yelped as Lena pulled him out of Tori and Juliet's line of sight.

"What was that for?"

"I think that if you're going to ask her, you should ask her now. You and James don't have much time before you must leave..."

Kendall nodded, "Thanks Lena. And you're right...now is a good of a time as any."

The two walked back toward the others, Lena's face stuck in a smile again. James only had to glance at her before he too was smiling, it seemed his fiancee's attitude wasn't the only thing that was contagious.

"Juliet," Kendall began, walking over to her, his stride purposeful as he came to a stop in front of her, taking both her hands in his.

"I have loved you since the day I first laid eyes on you. Your smile was the first thing that reeled me in, your eyes a passionate gateway to your soul, you are the most perfect person I have ever met, or ever will meet. I remember when you first showed me pictures of you and your sister, I couldn't tell you apart. You both had beautiful dark brown hair and blue eyes, and I soon learned yours were a deeper blue, as well as you being but an inch taller than her. The fact that you're different from everyone you know, including your sister, is what has made me fall in love with you. I love you Juliet," Kendall said, not breaking eye contact, getting down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?"

Juliet gasped, looking at Kendall. A hand went up to her mouth in shock as her eyes swept around her group of friends, searching for that someone that had known all along. Finally her eyes rested on Lena, who only grinned a million watt grin in her direction, "So what are you going to say? I'll let you be in my wedding if I'm in yours," she wagered playfully, yelping suddenly as James' arms wrapped around her waist, making both Juliet and Kendall laugh as they heard him trying to quiet her, "Love, let her decide...it's not your question to answer."

Juliet looked back down at Kendall, who smiled the thought of saying no brought a shiver through her, an unsettling doubt would surely fill her if the word left her mouth.

"Only if it means I get to be your Juliet." Juliet grinned at Kendall and the group's slightly confused looks. "Kendall Knight...I will marry you. Only on one condition, though." She said smiling, the words leaving her lips almost as a shocked whisper, for it seemed the day's events had already robbed her of the ability to speak.

"And what is that, m'lady?" Kendall asked, slipping the ring on her finger before rising to stand next to her.

"You come back to me." She whispered, hugging him, standing on her toes to rest her head on his shoulder. He hugged her close to him.

"I wouldn't dream of anything but, Juliet." he assured, kissing her hair. A few seconds later Kendall looked at James, who was looking at Lena, a pained expression on his face.

Kendall didn't need words to describe the emotions that were so heavy in the air in that moment. He could feel Lena's sadness and James' reluctance to leave, and it hung in the air like the thick fog upon the northeastern harbors, a blind love gilded by a firm belief in a destiny that they could be together, even when a war-torn country would pull them from each other's arms.

"Helena...come here." James called gently, praying his voice wouldn't crack from the tears he was holding back. As she looked at him, James could already sense the dreaded goodbye taking hold of his fiancee's heart.

She ran to him then, the ribbon tails from the bows on her white corset flying, the air rustling the blue lace adorned skirt she wore as his arms wrapped around his neck in a hug that sent every one of her emotions within her body coursing through his.

Allowing himself to be knocked down to the ground by the hug as though it was a tackle instead, James held Lena close as she fell apart in his arms, the accompanying sobs making his own heart break a little more, not realizing that when he actually left, she'd be just a shell, for now it seemed that all her spirit and liveliness would follow him whenever he was headed.

"W-why do you have to go? I still don't see the point of all this! If you...If you...g-get...shot or s-something...I'll never...how am I to know? The letters always arrive late, every women knows that! Even you, with the one John sent. I don't want to hold a letter you've wrote after I receive one that informs me you've been killed! You don't understand what this is doing to me!" Lena wailed, not caring if she was acting unladylike, he voice thick and choked up with unshed tears, despite the ones already rolling down her face.

Juliet, still holding onto Kendall, looked at Lena and tried to remind herself not to cry, it was showing weakness, something her father had taught her and Tori not to expose. And then the thought of her father - the man she had loved oh so much, the man who had taught her almost everything about being an independant woman in a man's world, the reality that he would no longer be there to comfort her after Kendall left - hit her, and the dam broke wide open.

"Oh no...not you as well...Juliet, it's alright...I promise I'll come back! And you know, I don't break my promises."

Juliet sniffled and looked up, "Okay...you might not break your promises...b-but wh-what's to stop a b-b-bullet?"

"Don't think like that, Juliet. Never, ever think like that... I will always be with you."

Tori stood off to the side, looking at her twin sister, her best friends and Kendall. Tori sniffled, thinking of how James and Kendall and who knows how many other thousands of men signing up for this damned war, fighting a war that should be settled in Congress. "Tori?"

"Yes?" She asked, looking up at James, Lena, Juliet and Kendall.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes... I'm fine...just watching this is getting to me, that is all..." She replied, coughing to hide a sob, although she wasn't crying like her sister.

"Come here." James said, extending his arms towards her.

Tori sighed, hugging him and then Kendall as well. She moved to stand next to Lena and Juliet.

"If either of you die, I'll never forgive you." Tori said, staring at the pair.

"As dramatic as that is, I agree." Juliet said.

"Me too!" Lena interjected, her voice somewhere between a sob and a giggle.

"Girls...we're truly sorry we must leave like this...but...James, I believe we have to start heading to the train station now." Kendall said solemnly, looking at the three girls and then his best friend.

"You're right." As he gave Lena and the sisters one last hug, he turned around to follow Kendall, who had started walking, heading downtown to the the train station. From there, the boys would catch the train that would take them to Philadelphia, where they would meet their battalion general, and from there it was off to base camp.

Juliet walked as Kendall walked away, the emotions of the last few days coming to mind, flashing before her eyes, watching her father collapse, the men coming to take him to the hospital, Kendall comforting her.

What if that was the last time she got to be held in the comfort and protection of his warm embrace?

Juliet ran down the porch steps, running after Kendall who was half way down the long street.

"Kendall!" She shouted, causing him to turn in alarm. She flew into him, her arms wrapping around his neck. "Please, please, don't leave me Kendall. I can't stand to think that every single day you  
>fighting on the front lines, and then just... Get killed! Please... Please stay here with me." She whispered into his shoulder.<p>

His arms had wrapped around her waist during her talking.

"Juliet. You know I can't do that. I have to go."

"No, you don't. You can stay here with me and Tori and Lena and you can just stay here, you and James."

"Juliet, I can't do that."

She pulled away, looking Kendall in the eyes, her tears falling down her face.

"You're sure?" She asked, looking him in the eye.

"Yes, Julie, and I'm sorry it can't be any different."

"If you don't come back to me in one piece and alive, I promise you, I'll never forgive you no matter how much I love you." She said with a watery smile.

"I love you too and I'm going to be late for my train, I promise you, I'll come home."

"You better, Kendall, you better." Juliet said looking up at him. She stood on her toes, kissing his cheek.

"Goodbye Juliet."

"Goodbye Romeo." She said, waving, watching him walk away from her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	12. New Friends and Breaking Friendships

**Trysts, New Friends, and Good News**

"Lexi! Do come back inside! The chicken and tea is ready!"

Hannah called from the doorway of her kitchen leading out to the stables, where her friend Alexandria Trixston was tending to the horses.

"Coming Belle!" Lexi called back, laughing a little at the nickname she'd just hollered. Because both girls were growing up in a small southern town, they were 'belles', a common nickname around her neighborhood for the girls. Petting the mane's heavy mane a final time before turning around to walk back toward Hannah's.

Lexi smiled to herself, brushing her long dark brown almost black hair out of her dark brown eyes, feeling the Texas sun warm her back. Walking inside, she sighed once she could smell the food. Hannah was in fact very accomplished at cooking, being to gave her something to do to take her mind of Logan.

"Oh, there you are! I was beginning to worry that Carol had taken you for a ride," Hannah stated, laughing at Lexi's confused look before adjusting the green corset and brown hoop skirt she wore.

"Oh no, Carol wouldn't do that to me. She's not skittish around me, unlike how she was around Logan."

Hannah looked at her and laughed a very fake laugh. Lexi, however, didn't notice the fake tone Hannah had and invited herself back into her friend's home, licking her lips at the prospect of a home cooked meal.

"She was skittish around Logan because she saw your ugly face next to his handsome one." Hannah mumbled under her breath.

Lexi poked her head back into the parlour looking at Hannah. "What was that, my friend?"

"Oh! Nothing! Just... Stubbed my toe!" Hannah said cheerfully, with another fake smile.

"I think she was skittish around him because I think what they say about animals sensing how people treat others is true... You do know people say he used to abuse the slaves on his family's plantation until he went to war..."

Hannah's fists clenched at her sides. "That's untrue Lexi and you know it."

"How can I know if it is for sure? I never saw him at home with the slaves, I've only ever since him here with you."

"They weren't his slaves, they were his fathers. Logan treated them with respect whenever I was there! I don't want you talking about how he was an awful person!"

"No need to be so defensive, I was just saying, rumour has it. But yes, that may be, but that's only when you were around.. I wonder how it was after you had left." Lexi said with a small smirk.

"Get out of my house."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Get... Out... Of... My... House... If you are going to talk rudely about someone I dearly care about and have feelings for, then you're no longer welcome in my home."

"But Hannah, I was only stating what I've heard...I don't believe it is the truth, I do know Logan and I know he's not like that, some people just talk to get under others' skin."

"I've heard it too. And if you don't believe it, then why must you repeat it?"

"I was only explaining a reason for why Carol may have been skittish around him... Or maybe it is perhaps she just dislikes men..."

"I truly don't want to hear it, Alexandria, please leave."

Lexi looked at Hannah, Lexi's pair of dark brown eyes staring intently at Hannah's honey brown.

"Fine. I'll take my leave, enjoy your day, but before I leave, know that you alone are not the only one that has feelings for Logan Mitchell."

"At least I captured a heart, what did you capture? One conversation? A dance maybe? No? No dancing for little Lexi? Oh! My bad." Hannah said in a condescending tone, smirking at the hurt written on Lexi's face, she knew the girl disliked being talked down to. Hannah smiled at finally being able to put Lexi in her place, still shocked that the friend she'd known for years had just revealed having feelings for the boy Hannah had been courting since before he'd gone to war.

"Like I said, Hannah, enjoy your days." Alexandria said, smirking as she walked back out her kitchen door, down toward the stable, toward Carol.

Hannah knew Lexi was going to try and make the horse Hannah had known since it was a colt fearful of her. Before Lexi could reach Carol's stable place, Hannah bounded out the door, following after her.

"If you hurt my horse, or even try to scare her, I'll grab the gun Logan left me, for in case the Union soldiers ever came down this way I could protect myself."

"And what are you going to do, Hannah? Shoot your best friend? Would you really do that?" The five foot ten seventeen year old challenged, her words daggers.

"If you put me in that position, you're not as important to me as my horse is." Hannah said firmly, her honey brown eyes taking on a hard look, glaring at her friend.

"Well, Hannah, looks like you've made your choice." Lexi said coldly, deciding against tormenting the horse, knowing Hannah now had a gun and wouldn't be hesitant to use it.

Lexi turned to glare at Hannah as she stood between the stable door and herself.

"And Lexi, it seems like you made yours." Hannah growled as Lexi turned and walked out of the stable, disappearing behind it, heading home to her own plantation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>"Um... Adeline? How did you get these Union uniforms?" Carlos asked, looking at his girlfriend.<p>

"Hmm? Oh! Well... Some things are better left unsaid and forgotten." Adeline said, running a hand through her strawberry blonde hair, trying to hide a knowing smirk.

"I'm sorry?" Carlos asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"Oh... Nothing." She laughed, her green eyes smiling.

"Miss Adeline? We've reached Philadelphia." Adelaide said.

Logan got out of the stopped carriage first, poking his head back in saying a quick goodbye to Adeline.

Carlos sighed, sitting next to his girlfriend.

"I love you, Adeline."

"I love you too, Carlos, I'm sorry you've to go. If only we had a little more time, how I've missed you!"

"And I you, my love." He said, kissing her gently.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>A week later in Philadelphia, Logan and Carlos were sitting in the train station, two seats open next to them, waiting for the train that would bring them to base camp in Washington DC.<p>

Two men, one blonde and one brunette, walked over to them.

"Are those seats taken?" The brunette asked, indicating to the two seats.

"No, by all means." Logan said, indicating to the bench next to him.

The blonde grinned. "My name is Kendall... This is my friend, James." He said, holding out his hand.

Logan held out his hand to Kendall, shaking it.

"I'm Logan and this is my friend, Carlos."

The boys smiled at each other, James and Kendall sitting down next to the others.

"So...how long have you been fighting for?" James asked casually, wanting to start a conversation.

"Carlos and I have been in the war since the attack on Fort Sumter...it wasn't easy, I'll tell you that. We had a little training, about three days before they threw us into battle." Logan explained, grimacing at the lie leaving his lips.

Well, it wasn't a complete lie, but rather a half-truth. Yes, he and Carlos had fought in the battle of Fort Sumter, but not on the same side as Kendall and James. In fact, it was very possible that the boys may have killed each other's kin.

"Oh...well, you say you fought in the battle of Fort Sumter, yes?" James asked hopefully, his thoughts drifting to his brother, whom he knew had died in the battle.

Logan and Carlos nodded.

"Was it possible you knew a teenager by the name of Johnathan Diamond?"

Logan thought, looking at James. He closed his eyes, letting the flashbacks of that day fill his mind, the day he met Carlos, and how shortly before that Logan had ended the life of a young Union solider.

The boy that he had killed. The boy with blonde hair and fair features, a smile set on his lips even in death. After he had fallen, Logan bent to inspect the boys' dog tags, finding the name 'Diamond' on one.

Logan's eyes snapped open, and he took a quick breath to hide the shock of his realization, making James lean forward on his elbows, hazel eyes clouding with anticipation of the answer.

"Yes, I...I did. I saw the man that killed him, and then I killed that man with my own hands...well, knife blade. He was one of the finest people I'd ever gotten the chance to talk to," Logan lied straight through his teeth, kicking Carlos' shin when the Latino gave a startled gasp in the middle of Logan's story, seeing through the lie.

"It's good to know someone knew him. He was my older brother. I miss him more then I can even begin to explain...speaking of missing people," James turned to Kendall, "The girls must miss us already...it hasn't been more than a few hours, but...when we left...their faces just fell apart."

Kendall sighed, dropping his head into his hands.

"Was it really necessary of you to bring them up? I was trying to just...forget about what I'm leaving behind. You know as well as I how Lena, Tori and Juliet must be feeling right now."

"Lena? Tori? Juliet?" Logan asked, joining the conversation, a slight smile on his face as he realized the topic was turning from the tragic finality of death to pretty girls they had known before boarding the train.

"Lena is my fiancee and Juliet is Kendall's." James said, "Tori is my best friend and my fiancees' as well... Juliet and Tori are twins."

"Oh..." Carlos and Logan said lowly in understanding.

"You're not the only one that's left a girl behind," Carlos said, sighing as he looked outside the window, thoughts drifting to Adeline and her friends as they headed north to the New York. Logan nodded, "Well, I can't forget about Hannah. She is the sweetest girl I've ever met. It's truly a shame that her best friend Alexandria likes me as well," he admitted.

"Oh, the poor boy, he's got two girls after him." James put in, smiling.

"Hey, that was you with Lena and Tori if I remember correctly, from what you were telling me," Kendall added, running a hand through his blonde hair.

James laughed, "Alas, that is true. So where is this base camp?"

"I've heard, it is just outside of Washington DC, but who knows where we'll be traveling? The battles never seem to end. I don't want to kill anymore people then I have to. It's like Adeline said, war is not worth fighting for, if you can't determine the cause."

"But the cause is determined. If the south seceding from States," Kendall said.

"No, it's not. The real causes Americans debating over slavery and its use in the economy." Carlos argued.

"Well, if you look at the causes, it's not just the economy. There was the cotton gin, invented by Eli Whitney, in 1793. I know a lot of people thought it was going to decrease slavery, but if you look at the mechanics of it, all it did was increase it, because more people could be picking cotton in the fields, while the machine plucked the seeds out. In addition to this, you have the overall differences in the economy. We in the North are about factories and manufacturing stuff, while the South is all agricultural and farming. Going along with that, you have the rise of abolitionists like us, who will do anything at all costs to stop slavery and then-"

"Who turn you into a bastard of a politician?" Carlos cut him off, causing Logan to smile and smack the other boy on the shoulder.

"I'm only stating facts. Now if you'd let me continue, I still have things to say."

Kendall, James, and Carlos dropped their heads in their hands defeatedly.

"The compromise of 1850 we've been hearing about? Yes, it made California free and abolished slavery in DC, but it also allowed New Mexico and Utah to decide if they wanted to join the Union or secede and join what would become the Confederacy. Along with that, it also established the fugitive slave act, which was supposed to force us Northerners to send back any slaves to the south if we had captured them. Of course, nobody really paid any attention to this, which only served to anger the South. And Harriet Beecher Stowe published _Uncle Tom's Cabin_, this book angered the South, even more, and by the time Lincoln got elected-"

"Okay then, General Encyclopedia." James said, cutting Logan off for the second time that day. Logan pretended to pout, "At least Hannah would've listened."

"Hey, let's stop talking about the war and the reasons behind why we're going to have to kill people. Let's think happy thoughts about puppies instead." Carlos interjected, trying to lighten the mood, the statement causing the other three to look at him with odd looks.

The rest of the time passed quickly as the boys grew quiet, each lost in thought about their own girl they'd left behind.

"I just thought of something..." James said, breaking the deafening silence.

"What?" Carlos asked, looking at James warily.

"Why is it gentleman and lady instead of gentleman and gentlewoman?" James asked looking at his friends.

Kendall, Carlos and Logan began laughing, "Really, James? That's what you've been thinking about?"

"No... I was thinking about Lena and Tori crying with Juliet trying to distract them however she could, then I thought about how gentle the girls are and then gentlewoman."

"That... Is a very legitimate point."

"All passengers reporting to base camp, the train has arrived. Please gather your belongings and prepare to deboard."  
>"Come along. We can not tarry now…" Logan said, pulling his thoughts from the reasons behind the war and why they were going to kill people that had done nothing to them only to realize his entire body was shaking with apprehension.<br>"I do wish we did not have to go…" James said, before cocking his head sideways at seeing someone he thought he'd never run into again.  
>It was Rashard Mendall, the man that had been honored on the night of the Governer's Ball back in New York, blonde hair messed up as though he had just woken.<p>

"Mister Diamond….how coincidental that I see you again in such a short time. Here to fight?"

James nodded.

"Yes, of course you are. I'm your battalion leader."

_'Great. He's the leader of my unit? I'm as good as dead...'_ James thought, remembering how drunk the man had been while he and Tori had passed him on the way to Tori's house. Just then he noticed Rashard was motioning to Carlos and the others.

"So who are your friends?"

"This is Carlos Garcia, Logan Mitchell, and Kendall Knight. We're all from New York."

"Actually," Carlos started, "I was born in Florida. I grew sick of hearing that slavery was a good thing, and I want to help people as much as possible, so I moved North to join the Union."

"As did I." Logan added, "I was born in Texas, but there's quite a lot of tension there as well."

Rashard nodded.

"Very well then. Come, we've a long way's march before we reach base camp. There you can rest, but we head into battle tomorrow. Sources report the confederates are closing in around Manassas, and we may need to intervene."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	13. Murder, the Sign of a Dear Friend

**Murder, the Sign of a Dear Friend**

_"Dearest Juliet,_  
><em>Your mother told me you were staying at your sister's. I do hope all is well there. I am writing this to you now because being that you are my friend, I feel you need to share in my happiness. I am engaged."<em>

"Lucille… Lucy… She's engaged?" Juliet asked incredulously, reading the words a second time just to be sure.

"That's what it says, dear sister," Tori joked, smiling at the thought of her sister's ill-mannered and short tempered friend actually finding a man that would ask for her hand in marriage.

"Keep reading," Lena urged, green eyes scanning the page as she stood next to Juliet in her kitchen, waiting for the afternoon tea to be ready.

"He's handsome, tall, tan. Sounds like a common Kansas man," Juliet said, a small smile as she reminisced of Kendall.

"Still... To think of her engaged? It's a hard thing to picture... Like chocolate is to come by these days," Tori said, mouth beginning to water at the thought of even just a small square of the sweet she had been denied for so long now.

"... I agree, but... I guess she deserves to be happy. And if she's happy, then so am I."

"I'd be happier if James were here, not off fighting when he knows he should be here with me," Lena added bitterly.

"It's like Kendall said...he is positive they will come back. I don't doubt that at all." Tori said, trying to be positive.

"It's how they'll come back is what I'm worried about." Juliet murmured under her breath. Tori argued, "Well I do. It's like I was telling James and Kendall...one bullet. One little piece of metal could tear them away from us forever."

"Oh, please...get over that! It's not like they don't have field medics and others to make sure if someone is wounded they can get treated right away. Given their medicine and limited supplies to do a decent hospital worthy job may be crippled by the battle setting, it's better then having a bullet lodged somewhere with no way to remove it, it slowly disintegrating within your body and corroding your life away as you bleed to death among your enemies' bodies."

"Wonderful time to be so positive, Julie."

"The problem is, Tori, Lena, you can't save the dead or the damned." Juliet bowed her head, a silent prayer sent up for the boys, their comrades and everyone fighting in the war, they'd need it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hannah Rothschild sat on her front porch, sighing, staring at the fields as she worked on her sewing.

"Ma'am!" Hannah looked up at the men riding towards her.

"Yes?"

"Are you Hannah Rothschild?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Good. We've been looking for you. And Alexandria Trixston, if you could so kindly point us toward her residence, we'd be thankful." One of the Confederate soldiers said, dismounting from the horse.

"I beg your pardon, but...why exactly are you looking for us? The army should have no concern about citizens of the Confederate States of America that comply with each and every rule set by Jefferson Davis," Hannah said, not realizing this was one of those times when she would have been wise to hold her tongue.

"It is a matter pertaining to the Constitution of the Confederate States, ma'am." The solider replied. Worriedly Hannah glanced back inside, watching Lexi's shadow cross the back door to the kitchen.

"Miss Trixston is here, she often comes for tea and to chat by the fireside, seeing as our suitors are away fighting." Hannah informed the soldiers, who, stepping right past her into her house, began to call for Lexi.

"By and by I come!" Lexi hollered, annoyed at hearing her name so many times without knowing why it was being said.

"Oh, hello gentlemen...may I help you?" Lexi asked sweetly, all traces of annoyance gone as her eyes surveyed the young men in uniform in front of her.

"Thank you ma'am for you help. The traitor will be dealt with, and you will be rewarded." One of the soldiers, said.

Hannah turned to Lexi, confused.

"Lexi? Traitor? What is this all about? I've done nothing wrong!" she protested, growing worried at the smirk settling on Lexi's face.

"Oh but dear Hannah, you have. You took the one boy I loved from me...stole his heart, never giving me a chance to see if I could win it. Revenge certainly is bittersweet, like the chocolate he gave you sometime ago for your birthday. But it's also a dish best served cold, the way your tea is going to be after you and I leave, you to go to jail, me to Richmond to explain how important keeping our Southern roots alive, including slavery is." Lexi lied.

This plan was elaborate, and she wasn't entirely sure it would worked. She'd lied to the soldiers that Hannah had been helping the slaves escape as part of the underground railroad, hoping she'd get thrown in a jail cell and rot so that when Logan came back Lexi could have him all to herself.

"This girl isn't going to jail, miss, she is to be executed." The soldier said, grabbing Hannah by the arm, dragging her out of the home, throwing her against the wall.

"Any last words... Traitor." The soldier spat, holding up his musket, his companion doing the same.

"WAIT! I do not mean for her to die... would you... Could you just put her in jail? She is after all...she is a friend."

"Sorry, miss, that's not the penalty for letting slaves escape. You have twenty seconds." The soldier said, the pair readjusting their rifles so they were facing Hannah.

Even in the face of death she welcomed it like an old friend with open arms.

"I'm sorry someone was petty enough to lie about such a horrible crime I did not commit. I know God will see the truth in my heart. Lexi, you were my dearest friend... And now," She looked at the two men ready to shot her. "I pray the angels envelop me in their arms and bring my home. I believe that was twenty seconds gentlemen."

Two shots rang clearly, and with those two shots, Hannah Rothschild was gone from this earth, taken home to her Father.

Lexi couldn't hide the tears that were gathering at the corner of her eyes. As she watched one of the men pick up Hannah's body, the other walked toward her.

"Do not cry, miss. This is what comes to helping your country. True loyalty is shown when you must protect your beliefs, thank you for bringing this traitor to justice."

Lexi swallowed hard. That wasn't what she believed. She knew slavery was wrong, and her lie had just caused one of her friends to be killed. Over a boy. Looking at the soldier, she bite back a surrender that would surely cause her death. But how long could she live knowing that she had killed her best friend?

"Thank you miss." One confederate solider said to Lexi as his friend adjusted the way he held Hannah's body. As they went to leave, Lexi suddenly felt... Alone. And if the soldiers had time to drop by to kill Hannah, surely they would have the time to tarry and enjoy a cup of tea before they needed to head back.

"Wait! If you gentlemen have the time, if you'd like to stay for tea, it's just ready now. The least you can do as part of my reward is to allow me to get to know you." Lexi almost begged, an innocence creeping into her tone, as though she were a lost child looking for her mother, not a young woman who had just watched her friend die in front of her.

At this request, the younger looking of the two, a boy with shaggy brown hair beneath the military hat, and seemingly gentle green eyes, nodded.

"I can honor that, just as you had honored your duty to turn in the traitor. My name is Aaron Gilmore."

Lexi smiled, walking into Hannah's kitchen to grab tea cups and to check the stove. As she went to pour, she accidentally slipped and the hot water splashed out and she burned herself.

Yelping, she jumped back from the stove just as the soldiers came into the room.

"Are you okay miss?" Aaron asked, momentary concern flashing across his face.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just burned myself, that is all..." she said, flexing her fingers. They were already starting to turn red.

At once, Aaron, being both a soldier and a gentleman, grabbed her hand and turned on the sink, running Lexi's hand under the cool water. The sudden motion of a boy holding her hand, even if it was just for her benefit, made Lexi blush.

"Th-thanks..." she stuttered as he let go of her hand, going to sit down at the table where his friend already was.

"It's no problem. Hot water burns are nothing compared to the injuries out on the battlefield."

"What kind of injuries _do_ you see on the battlefield?" Lexi asked, purely out of morbid curiosity.

Aaron turned to look at her as she set the tea down.

"I'd much rather not spoil your mind with images of death that I have seen," he said simply, taking the teacup and raising it to his lips.

"It's been a good while since I've had hot tea. Bryan, weren't you telling me of a new battle Lee has devised before we came here?" Aaron asked his friend, who nodded before glaring at Lexi.

"Yes, but... I will not discuss it here. Her friend was a traitor. How do we know that she is not one as well?" he pointed out.

"Because," Lexi started, beginning to truly fear she'd opened a door to death she couldn't close, "I would never lie when it came to protecting my beliefs."

"But just earlier you said to your friend this was all because of some boy... Jealously has overtaken your heart, corrupted your soul. Perhaps you are not as innocent as you lead us to believe?"

"What is it that you're insinuating, Aaron?"

"That you lied about your friend in order to get this boy."

Lexi bit her lip; these Confederates were not people to be joked with. The only thing scarier than their weapons was there eerie ability to see through people.

"I am still innocent, I have just had to watch my best friend die, and I will admit it's for something she did not do. Hannah Rothschild was telling the truth, it was I that lied. The boy we were talking about? He left for work sometime after I developed feelings for him. And now that Hannah's gone, I just…I just feel so lonely. If only-"

Lexi was cut off, and her eyes widened in surprise as Aaron's lips met hers. She closed her eyes and instinct took over, her arms reaching up to rest behind his neck. As they kissed, she heard the cocking of a gun, and pulled back, startled.

"Wh-what?"

"I'm sorry… but my friend is right. How do I know? And with what you just admitted, I believe you're guilty of treason now, even if the initial cause, the spark to the fire, was admiration for boy you knew you could never have. I'm truly sorry… but in my case, protecting my country from those that threaten its very ideals and beliefs by allowing them to live is something I cannot do." Aaron said stoically, looking Lexi in the eyes.

She wanted to cry. From what he just said, it was obvious her own death was imminent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	14. Battle of Bull Run Shreds Lena's Letter

**Battle of Bull Run Shreds Lena's Letter**

"Hurry up, boys! We've no time to tarry! The battle is just beginning!" Rashard Mendall shouted, brown eyes full of a look that was pure hunger - for battle, to be important, to be - on the edge.

Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan looked at each other with uncertainty. They stood in a circle.

"_Nothing's difficult." _James started, looking at Kendall who knew exactly what he was talking about.

_"Everything's a challenge." _The two shouted at each other.

_"From the last bullet to the last minute to the last man - we fight."_ Kendall shouted.

_"WE fight!" _Logan and Carlos joined in, half to make sure Kendall and James didn't kill erach other, half because what they're saying is true.

_"We FIGHT!" _The four chorused, their ruckus of shouting caused other men to join in until there was a large mass of them cheering.

"Are we really going to do this?" Logan asked, sighing as he did.

"We have to. We were the uniforms with pride, and will serve the cause of which we have joined. I will fight and kill as many as I have to, as long as that promise to Lena remains true. I will come back to her."

"Duck! Hornets coming in strong!" Rashard yelled.

"Hornets?" Kendall asked confused, just as Carlos grabbed his hand and pulled him to the ground.

"A bullet just missed your head. I'd suggest we ready our guns and enter the frey, but the true move is for Rashard to decide."

"Worthy call, Garcia! Boys, ready those guns and be ready to run when I say. Once you're in, there's no turning back. You hide where you can find space, and make every round of ammunition count, no matter what. Say your prayers now, because even ten minutes from now you may never speak again. On three, boys!"

"One!"

Kendall closed his eyes, trying to only think of Juliet's smile. James, who stood beside him, fisted his hand and held it over his heart, eyes closed, thinking only of Lena and the promise he'd made.

"Two!"

Logan and Carlos were both reciting the Lord's Prayer in their heads, trying to remember to stay calm. The entire thing about heading into a stressful situation was that you had to stay calm yourself, otherwise you would lose your mind to the chaos around you.

"THREE!" Rashard's voice seemed to be the loudest thing on that battle field for the moment.

Logan ran first, like the suicidal man he is. Followed by Carlos, then James, then Kendall.

The bullets whizzed past our protagonists. Each one getting closer than the last. Flying, flying, flying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>"What do you think they're doing now?" Lena asked a pacing Juliet, worry already possessing the young woman.<p>

"Probably in battle, trying to avoid each and every bullet while trying to reload their own guns and firing them, only to duck so they don't get shot!" She snapped, pacing, looking periodically out the window. She stopped in front of the window and frowned.

"I was merely asking, I didn't mean anything by saying it."

"Then stop acting like it is a rhetorical question! My response will always be the same! And if you are just going to stand here and make me worry more, do make yourself useful and do something else, preferably not near me... I think I must be alone for a little while. To clear my head, try to think straight and not worry so much."

Lena nodded, "If you wish," before walking out of the parlor and heading to her room. Pulling out some blank stationary and two fountain pens in case one ran out of ink, Lena figured that if she couldn't talk to Juliet about how much she was missing James, she might as well write to him, even though she knew he might never receive it.

_"Dearest James,_  
><em> You have only been gone for a week or so now, and by the time you get this, I want you to know I've never been more worried about anyone in my life then the way I am about you this moment. I want you to stay safe, well, as safe as you can in whatever circumstances you are in. I am holding you to that promise, that you will come back. You needn't worry about me, in truth I am more concerned about Juliet than I am for myself...She's not herself lately...Everything Tori and I say seems to set her off, it...She is just worried about Kendall, and it's not blasphemy to say she's perhaps concerned for his safety more so then I am of yours. I want you and Kendall to stay safe, and come back to us. I look at the ring, and sometimes I see your reflection in it, as though your smile has melted into the metal. I am never going to forget the day you asked me to marry you, and the girls and I have managed to start thinking about wedding planning. Not that I've been able to bring that up with Juliet,, though. Just...For both my sake and the girls', stay safe. And tell Kendall as well. If either of you die, I don't think that Juliet or I would ever see the world the same way again.<em>  
><em> - Helena"<em>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>"JAMES! DUCK NOW!" Kendall yelled over the gun fire, hoping the brunette could hear him. He did, and both boys ducked as Logan and Carlos barreled ahead to the next spot where there was shelter.<p>

"Thanks... I think you just saved my life." James said, turning around to face Kendall, lowering his gun. James doesn't see the panic flashing in the blonde's eyes.

"Don't you ever tell Lena how close that was, do you hear me?" James said, half laughing at how bad he'd feel if he were to have gotten shot, only to have to explain to Lena later on that it had happened because he hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings.

At that moment, Kendall lifted his own gun, aiming for the person he saw shortly behind the trees, own gun raised and aimed. But what Kendall did not realize, was that directly in the enemy's line of fire, was James.

"James...move. Right no-" Kendall was cut off just as another gunshot sounded very close to the pair.

Kendall blinked, trying to realize what had happened.

Where James had been standing, there was only empty space. He had dropped to the ground, clutching his arm, howling in pain. Kendall didn't need to look to know he'd been shot.

"James, James!" Logan and Carlos was shouting. Kendall's eyes flashed red and he raised his gun, shooting the man that shot James.

The man fell, clutching his chest. Kendall knelt down, next to James.

Kendall noticed the blood gushing from his arm.

"It hurts..." James almost whined, surprised he could speak.

"You're okay, James. _It's_ just a flesh wound... You're fine."

"Maybe, but you'd say that best when you really realize how much blood he's losing!" Logan shouted over the sound of yet more gun fire and the strangled moans of dying men.

"Shut up! YOU DON'T SCARE PEOPLE WHEN THEY THINK THEY'RE DYING! YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" Kendall snapped over the continuous roar.

A sudden pressure on one of his hands made him look at James, and Kendall realized, it wasn't just a flesh wound. James had taken his hand off the point where he'd been shot, only to grab Kendall's_ hand. _It appeared as if the bullet had gone straight through _and through_.

The boys kneeled over their friend frozen "WELL? SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!"

"LIKE WHAT? LOGAN!" Kendall snapped at _his friend_,_ terrified of breaking his promise to Juliet. Kendall felt an _i_mmediate pang of regret because i_f anyone knew how to fix this, or at least keep James alive, it was the one that realized how much blood he was really losing.

"We've got to tie it off and get pressure on it, try to staunch the blood flow. Actually it wouldn't be a terrible thing if you were able to cut off his circulation."

"I...I don't want...want my arm...amputated. Then I'll...I'll die for sure." James mumbled, already feeling the stinging black wave of pain and delirium begin to pull him under.

"He's right...from what I've heard, our doctors and the infections that are spread from the tools cause more deaths then the Confederate soldiers themselves do," Logan reasoned.

"... CAN WE JUST GET THE DAMN SPLINT ON HIM?"

"We've got to get pressure on it first," Logan reiterated, walking over to a dead solider and ripping a portion of the boys' shirt to get enough fabric to tie up James' wound and attempt to stauch the bleeding.

"Here. We need this to cover the entry spot, then wrap both ways twice and tie it, preferably tight." Logan instructed.

Kendall nodded, one arm wrapping around James' waist to pull him into a sitting postilion.

"K-Kendall...everything's blurry...I...I miss Lena..." he cried, and it made the other three shudder at the amount of fear in his voice.

"You're going to be fine, James. Listen to me. You're going to keep your promise and get back to her someday! One little bullet isn't going to stop you, from what Lena's told me, nothing can. You're strong enough to survive this...the doctors can fix this, with maybe just stitches."

"I...I know. J-Just...If I don't make it...Tell...Tell Lena I truly did love her..."

And then hazel eyes closed, but it would be a few seconds before anyone reacted.

"JAMES!" Kendall shouted, panic overtaking him. Had his best friend and comrade just died?

Immediately Logan put two fingers to James' neck, checking for a pulse.

"He's only just passed out...I believe it's from shock, or there's a definite possibility it was from blood loss." 


	15. Unfortunate Deaths

**Unfortunate Deaths**

"So...Aaron, you wouldn't really do what I think you're implying, would you?" Lexi asked, now fairly certain she was doomed to die.

"If I believe my country and beliefs are being threatened, I will do what I must." Aaron replied stoically, his gun at the ready. She sighed before he continued.

"I'm sorry Alexandria, but repercussions must be paid for. I do wish it didn't have to come to this," Aaron said slowly, backing away from the girl he kissed only to distract her while he readied his gun.

"I understand. I cannot lie when I say that I didn't expect this, I saw this all too clearly. And the minute you spoke to Hannah, I… I knew my own death was not far from its arrival." Lexi admitted, bowing her head in pray.

_'Dear Lord, please forgive me… I meant no harm, and I mean to explain to Hannah for my actions, for I'm going to see her shortly… jealousy is overtaking me and I stand here now repenting for my sins, may your angels will come into their arms until I appear in your grace….amen.'_

Lexi prayed before looking up at Aaron, isolating for forgiveness. He shook his head, making Lexi bit her lip in anticipation and fear.

"Aaron?" She asked softly, voice laced with innocence, still trying to maintain her composure.

"Yes Alexandria?" Aaron asked green eyes gazing warily into her brown.

"If it's not too much to ask… when you shoot me… could you… could you kiss me again? It would take my mind off what's happening, and maybe then I will force myself to believe I found love not in the arms of the boy that had corrupted me, or rather one that was just as adamant in the protection and maintenance of his ideals and beliefs."

Aaron almost smiled at the complement, and nodded. As he leaned into her, gently putting her lips to his own, he held the cocked gun at an angle against her head.

He felt her lips open under his, and reluctantly knew she was enjoying even but a moment of what she believed was love. Aaron could taste the raspberry tea she had just finished drinking, the sugar leaving a sweet imprint on his tongue.

Not wanting to lose himself in the complexity of human emotions and its ramifications of not being able to do his job, Aaron mentally sighed, one hand reaching to run through Lexi's hair, baiting his time for the right moment.

Just as Lexi was about to pull back for air, his finger pulled the trigger. Lexi went limp in his arms, her still open mouth dropping to the side as her head tilted, the bullet wound already dripping blood.

As Aaron picked her body up, cradling the now lifeless brunette against him, he looked down into those honey brown eyes and felt a pang of regret.

'_I am sorry it had to come to this. You were a pretty and intelligent young woman, whose heart he had become tainted by jealousy, in turn leading to your downfall.'_ He thought, turning around and walking out of the now lifeless house, being its occupants were now dead.

As he and his friend buried the bodies, a disturbing thought in his mind startled him.

_How many more would die doing what they thought was right before the war was over?_

Lena had just finished writing her letter to James when she heard someone climbing the stairs.  
>"Lena? May I interrupt?" Tori asked from the door, just as Lena was folding her letter.<p>

"You may. I am just finishing this. I've yet to find an envelope for it though."

"Who are you writing to?" Tori asked curiously, though in her heart she already knew the answer.

"James." Lena replied, standing up, "I've come up here to write because your sister cannot stand the way I tend to speak my thoughts, apparently my doing so has knotted her panties in a bunch, due to her already being preoccupied worrying about Kendall…" she explained smiling.

"Oh… well, pay no attention to her idle tendencies, Juliet is known for her patience, or lack thereof when boys are involved." Tori added, laughing.

"So what did you wish to interrupt me for, Victoria?" Lena asked, pretending she was the overseer of the nearby general store where James used to work before heading out to fight. Tori smiled playing along.

"Miss Helena, I was merely coming up to suggest something I thought of. What if we were to volunteer at the local hospital? We could do our part to help the war effort while our boys are away fighting."

Lena actually smiled, "That sounds like a wonderful idea. Have you talked to Juliet?"

Tori nodded, "She says we should probably go tomorrow."

"I will agree with her, I can drop this letter off and then we can head to the local Memorial Hospital, I've heard New York needs nurses… and if we work it'll keep our minds off the boys in whatever trouble they might be in. I just hope they are safe…" she trailed off, picking up the letter.

"I do too." Tori said, nodding in agreement.

The next day the girls went to check out the local hospital and asked if they could volunteer. The one doctor that didn't seem to be busy at the moment nodded vigorously before shooing them to the medicine room, where they would sort and arrange doses for patients as the nurses came around.

When they had finished for the day, they walked home to Lena's, noticing the open letter on the kitchen table. Picking it up, Lena began to read.

_"Dear Miss Weston,_  
><em>It is in our deepest condolences that-"<em>

Lena couldn't read much farther than that before dropping to her knees, crying out.

"What is it?" Tori asked, noticing the change in Lena's mood.

"I-It's...I-It is about...J-J-James!" she wailed, unable to stop the tears that were falling now.

"Wait...surely that is not the type of letter I think it is...is...oh no...oh no..Lena I am truly sorry to hear that." Juliet said, picking up the letter Lena had dropped, holding it for but a few seconds before Tori snatched it out of her hand.

"N-n-no... This, this isn't happening!" Tori shouted, glaring at the letter before shredding the paper in pieces.

Juliet took Lena and Tori into her arms, like a mother comforting her children.

"He can't be... He just can't be!" Lena sobbed in Juliet's shoulder. She was surprised greatly by the fact that she could even muster enough strength to speak, because the bomb that had just been dropped on her world had flipped it upside down.

The boy that she had loved since the first moment she'd laid eyes on, the boy that had given her his heart in the proposal she had accepted, where he had stolen hers. Lena closed her eyes, but the only thing she could see was James' face. The smile that would no longer cause her face to light up, the beautiful hazel eyes, gaze filled with love as he looked at her, and those lips, always assuring her that he would be near whenever she may need him. But he had broken that promise. Looking at the torn letter, Lena could not have felt more alone in that room, although her friends were present. 


	16. Familar Faces?

**Familiar Faces?**

"Maybe we should head down to the hospital? It's been a week since we've gotten the letter." Lena suggested trying to find ways to occupy her strength. That single week since receiving the letter had felt like years to her, every moment seeming to last an eternity.

"Yes, let's." Tori said in agreement.

The three women walked a few blocks before seeing the giant warehouse that had been converted into a hospital.

Juliet stepped through the threshold first, smelling the stench of decaying flesh and rotting bones, the bleach doing nothing but add to the smell.

"Oi! You three!" Juliet turned to see a nurse bustle her way over.

"We want to help you in any way that we can." Tori said quickly in place of her sister.

"Fine, fine, follow me, I'll need one of you to dose out the medication for the men as the nurses come by, one of you to rewater the towels on the men's heads and another to continuously check pulses." The nurse said rapidly.

"I'll work with the dosages." Lena volunteered as the elder nurse called over another woman to escort Lena to a small room in the back.

"I don't care what you two do as long as you work quickly, many of these men could be gone in mere minutes if we do not keep watch."

"Yes ma'am." The twins said before bustling to different corners of the giant warehouse, checking each man's pulse before rewetting their towels sitting on their foreheads.

Juliet was looking at the many faces before two familiar ones popped out at her.

"Impossible..." She whispered, looking at the blonde and brunette at the end of the row. She looked down at the man lying on the bed. A black-haired boy with a deep caramel skin tone lay there, breathing heavily, panting even.

"At least you're alive." She whispered, wringing out a wet cloth, gently resting it on his forehead.

She turned to the man on the next bed. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing..."

"There are men dying for this country and you are just sitting there?"

"Well, the guy in the bed has just recently had a bullet dug out of his leg."

"Logan... Stop giving my fiancée such a hard time." A voice said, causing Juliet to turn around looking at the one man she wanted to see so badly.

"Kendall... Kendall? Kendall!" Juliet shouted, elated, embracing her fiancé.

"Easy...It's nice to see you again, though I would have never expected you to be working in a hospital such as this…where is Tori? And...Helena, I must imagine she is absolutely devastated since we've left."

"Yes, she has been...she, Victoria and I have been volunteering here for about three weeks now. It's hard to keep her mind of him, she constantly still talks about him, and it's a pity to see her crying as much as she has been. Mister Weston says she avoids supper sometimes, he fears she is sinking into a depression, the way she cries herself to sleep at night..." Juliet explained, making Kendall nod in agreement.

"How have you faired since James died?" she asked, confused by the look Kendall was giving her.

"What are you talking about?"

"We got a letter about a week ago that James died."

Juliet heard a small chuckle, making her raise an eyebrow as Kendall and Logan smiled. Juliet turned to look at the figure walking down the row toward her. It was a battered and bruise James Diamond.

"Well, Juliet, minus the bullet in my arm, I'd say I'm fairing well."

Lena had just finished setting out doses for the nurses, and was going to grab her coat and head to the kitchens to meet up with Tori and Juliet after their shifts. As she turned around to grab her coat of the hook, Juliet grabbed her by the arm.

"Juliet-"

"You'll thank me I promise you."

Juliet dragged Lena to the row farthest from the station she had been set.

Lena was sat on a cot when someone covered her eyes with their hands.

"Guess who?" a soft voice whispered into her ear, causing her to giggle. Was her guardian angel really on earth with her? Or had the many lonely days, even though it had only been a week, finally driven the poor girl over the abyss into insanity?

"I can't been seen talking to an angel…people will surely think I'm crazy!" she said out loud, feeling herself spinning around in the person's arms. And before she had time to think, the hand over her eyes had moved and instead she found lips against her own.

Lena blinked. There was no way it was possible, James…James was dead! And yet there he was, chocolate brown hair and golden-hazel eyes warmed towards her as he pulled away. His mouth twitched into a smile. "Cat got your tongue? Come now, Lena, you used to love talking!"

"... You're dead."

"No... I'm not... I'm here... Alive... Talking to you."

"James..." She whispered in an almost frightfully low tone of voice. She rested her hand on his cheek, staring into the golden eyes she never thought she'd see again.

"I've missed you." She whispered, staring up into his eyes.

"And I you."

"Aw... Look at that Juliet, isn't it just the sweetest thing you ever did see?"

"... I'm happy for her."

"James...how did you- but we got a letter that- and I just- I don't-" Lena started rambling, unsure of what she wanted to say first.

"It's fine. I know you're in shock. Logan, want to help explain?"

"I truly don't think that's a good idea, James. We don't want to scare her."

"She has a right to know what happened, Logan. She thinks I died. I wouldn't be lying if I assumed she had spent at least a few nights this past week crying, am I correct?" he asked, turning to Lena who nodded in agreement.

"Fine..." Logan sighed, trying to think of a way to word it so that it wouldn't mentally scar Helena for life.

"We didn't think it was all that bad at first, it was all just learning how to avoid the bullets and timing your shots so you could hit the ground to reload while avoiding getting hit yourself. Along the way you were scrambling up between the trees, scrambling for safety with bullets flying by the entire time."

Lena nodded in understanding.

"We had enough ammunition, so lucky we didn't have to search our fallen comrades for extra bullets, though I'm sure had things gotten to that point no-one would have hesitated to. Carlos and I were on one side of what could be called a natural barrier - trees that provided ample covering to keep us hidden while still in plain sight of our company. James and Kendall were on the other, maybe seven to nine yards away."

Juliet looked at Kendall before hitting the back of his head.

"Was that really necessary, Juliet?"

"Yes! Why would you willingly put yourself in harms' way? I can't believe of all the ignorant, and cocky things for one to do on the battlefield you leave yourself wide open!"

"I wouldn't say cocky..." Juliet raised an eyebrow at Kendall.

"What if it were you that had been shot in the arm? Or worse! The forehead, the stomach, the heart, your lungs! Kendall you could have died on me!"

"I wouldn't have been shot in the heart... Because my heart is with you."

"Then it would have been through mine." Juliet said, placing a hand over her heart, bowing her head as though she was praying. Kendall taking her hands in his.

"Great... My best friend's sister would be dead then... Do you know how your sister would react Juliet? Tori would never be the same!" Lena countered, unknowingly breaking the momentarily golden happiness the reunited couple had been experiencing.

"James? Has someone treated you yet?"

"Yes, a few hours ago."

"Okay, well you should probably get out of here. Come on you lot." Tori said as the large group left.

James leaned on Carlos due to how tired he was as Juliet opened the door to her and Tori's home.

Juliet showed them a room to put James in, showed Logan and Carlos each a room before sitting down in the kitchen, placing her head in her hands.

A hand was gently placed on her back, causing her to jump.

"Calm down, Juliet, it's just me." Kendall said gently. Juliet almost bolted out of her chair, hugging Kendall for all she was worth.

"Don't you dare ever leave me ever again!" Juliet said through tears.

"Julie-"

"Please Kendall! Please promise you won't go back unless you're drafted! I can't be put in the position Lena was!"

Kendall wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I promise you, Juliet, I won't go if you need me."

"Thank you."

Kendall looked down at her and kissed her gently, to which she responded happily, glad that she had him for however long she did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, in James' room, there was a soft knock at the door. Lena walked in moments later carrying a tray, with tea and a few slices of toast.

"I know it's not much, but it's food atleast." she said, setting it down on the dresser.

"As long as it tastes better than the hardtack we ended up eating, I think I'll enjoy it just fine," James said smiling as Lena turned to him and gently wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're alive...I don't know what I would have done...I...I was beginning to think there was no point to living anymore..." she admitted, thinking of the nights she had spent awake, crying for the cherished memories that were all that remained of him.

James kissed the top of her head before replying, "Lena...even if I had died I would still watch over you, and I think you know that. That ring I see you're still wearing? It represents my heart, my soul...everything that makes me enjoy and value this life - is with you. Without you...Without you there to comfort after John's death? I don't know how I would have dealt...Tori may be good for cheering people up momentarily, but no-one could make me smile the way I do then when I see your face."

Lena laughed softly before looking up at him.

"You really mean that, James?"

"With all my heart."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>James Lena, Juliet, Kendall, and Carlos had all gone to bed.<p>

Logan was sitting out on the porch, into his hand a letter to Logan would have been happy to receive any letter, just not one such as this.

_"Dear Mr. Logan Mitchell,_  
><em>My name is Aaron Gilmore, and I know this must be a curiosity to you. I am a Confederate soldier, and I was summoned to the home of one Hannah Rothschild, " <em>Here Logan's heart went into his throat as he continued reading,_"to deal with the traitor. The traitor was Miss Rothschild, accused of helping slaves escape to freedom. Later her friend, Miss Alexandria Trixston, admitted it was a lie, after we had dealt with the traitor. Miss Trixston was convicted of treason and killed, but not before she mentioned Logan Mitchell. She admitted she wanted me to send you her last words, as she feels deep regret and remorse for what she's done. Her words were as follows, "Logan, please forgive me. My jealousy has killed both your girlfriend and myself… I am truly sorry." With that I would like to express my condolences. Both girls seem lovely, it is unfortunate fate had decided to meet them in the manner it had._

_Sincerely,_  
><em>Aaron Gilmore"<em>

Logan crumpled the letter and threw it, dropping his head into his hands, crying. His love was gone, thanks to the other girl that liked him. He knew it was a bad thing as soon as Hannah had told him that Lexi also liked him.

"Logan?" A soft voice call from the door.

He looked up. Standing in the doorway to the foyer, in her white night shift, was Tori.

"Are you okay?" She asked, walking out onto the porch to sit next to him.

"N-No. I've just received a letter informing me that my girlfriend and her best friend had been killed by the Confederates. As for you, shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I couldn't sleep." Tori admitted, sending a hand on his shoulder.

"If you wouldn't mind listening to me I need to vent…" Logan started. Tori nodded.

"I've never loved another girl more than I loved Hannah. Why did she have to die? I was going to propose to her after the war…"

"You'll find someone… like with Kendall and my sister, I have never seen her so happy. Or with Lena and James! Logan, I'm telling you right now things get better. You will find someone. Until then I'll be by your side to keep you company," Tory replied smiling, reaching up to him to wipe his tears away.

"Th-thanks…" Logan said shakily, looking at her before suddenly leaning in and kissing her.

Tori's eyes widened as he pulled back, smiling sheepishly.

"I think I found her. Thanks for listening to me. We should probably head inside, it's far past the time we both retired."

Tori nodded, taking Logan's hand in her own.

"That sounds like a pleasant idea."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the group kept busy over the months as more news of the battles flooded in, Lena suggested the group go to church, to express how thankful they were that they were together.

"That does sound like a good idea, and I haven't worn my church clothes in forever." Juliet reasoned.

So the group all changed into their Sunday best and headed to a local church.

As the group sat down in the pews, Carlos had to look twice at a person he thought he recognized. Sitting there 3 pews ahead, Bible already open on her lap, hair pulled into a bun, her dress matching the ribbon in her hair, was Adeline.

"Adeline!" Carlos called, instantly reminded of when he and Logan had found her along the road in her carriage after they murdered Jasper Kennedy and fled the Confederate camp.

The girl turned, smiling as she got up and walked toward him.

"Carlos! Oh, I thought I'd never see you again! I've heard news about Bull Run… and then Fort Donelson and Shiloh… I had prayed none of you or your company was injured. Pray tell, you're all right?"

"Well after Bull Run, I had the misfortune of falling ill. One of my comrades , who's here with me in fact, actually was shot in Bull Run, we think he's lucky to be alive. Bullet went through and through, see. James, come say hello!" The Latino called, as a taller boy with dark brown hair, walked over, a girl with black hair was clutching his arm as if she'd let go she would die.

"You must be Adeline. Carlos hasn't shut up about you since I'm met him." He explained smiling.

"Yes that's me. Adeline Edwards, Florida. I moved north so my most loyal servants could be free… I don't support slavery at all."

James smiled, "Nice to meet you. James diamond, of New York. I served under Rashard Mendall, along with Carlos and a few of our friends. This is Lena Weston," he said, motioning to the girl that held onto his other hand, "my fiancée."

Adeline curtsied, "Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Lena looked at Adeline, letting go of his hand, she curtsied back.

"And I yours. If you'd like to, you could come back to my house after the sermon for tea. While the boys catch up, we can trade small talk."

Adeline nodded, "Yes, that sounds lovely. But it's starting, we better sit down!"

Lena and James nodded as they walked back to their seats, Carlos sitting next to Adeline as the organ began to play.

As the eight walked out of the church, the girls were following behind the boys, laughing about something the pastor had said.

"Look at them," Kendall observed, watching Tori and Lena laughing, Juliet smiling at her younger sister's delight.

"It's as though we've never left," James added, clapping Kendall's shoulder with his good arm. Even though his wound had pretty much healed, James still referred to the arm that hadn't gotten shot as his good arm.

"You know, I wonder how long this war is going to go on for…. I doubt the Confederates will prolong unnecessary fighting," Logan brought up.

"You have a point. I'd like to think it will be over soon." Kendall agreed.

"At least on my birthday would be nice, only having this war going until September," Logan added.

"If I could say something, I'd prefer it sooner than later, that I could appreciate." Carlos interjected, making the other boys agree.

"That would be for the best."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	17. Mother's Arrival

**Mother's Arrival**

_"May 11th, 1862_

_Dear Mother,"_ Juliet wrote, sitting at Lena's kitchen table,_ "Kendall and I are doing well, as is Tori. It seems she has fallen for one of the boys Lena's fiance has brought with him. In truth, it's a long story about how we all met, but I suppose I will tell it. After James and Kendall left, Lena, Tori and I volunteered at the local hospital. There we actually ran into James, and a few of his friends. They're all healed now, for the most part, but it is quite obvious that one of his friends has taken a liking to Tori, which she seems to reciprocate. Of course, I've ran in circles explaining this just now, but I do hope someday you can travel up to New York, away from the war's path...I know it may not always be near you, but I worry about you since father died. Write me as soon as you get this._  
><em>With love, your daughter,<em>  
><em>Juliet"<em>

"There. Tori! Do come and read! I'm writing mother, surely she will want to know have we've been. If you write her, you could tell her about Logan, maybe get her to allow him to officially court you!" Juliet wagered, smiling as her younger sister came running into the room, Logan not far behind.

"Why do you insist on writing her? You write her every week, dear sister." Tori said mockingly, making Juliet roll her eyes.

"I know I do, but i do it because I feel she's worried about us...a mother hen, don't you remember what she was like when we were little?"

Tori shuddered, "How can I forget? Never being allowed out to play in the summer outside useless I'd worn clothing that covered all my skin, for she was fearful I'd turn into a Maine lobster? To this day I'm still paler than most Kansas girls!"

"That's why I'm writing her. It's so she won't worry about us."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mama Williams opened the letter from her elder daughter, and as she read through it, she smiled.

"So even little Victoria has found a Union solider has captured her heart," she mused, thinking of her younger daughter, and this 'Logan' Juliet had written about. All things considered, Juliet has a point in her letter - and that point was to stay safe.

The safest place she could think of, of anywhere in the world, would be New York, the one place where she knew her daughters were safe from harm, protected by men that would die for them if the need ever arose. And aside from her late husband, she had other family up in New York she could stay with. Her sister Emily owned a small business just outside of Brooklyn, and could always use help. Taking out a piece of paper, she decided to write her sister, and then after she got a response she'd write her daughter on the news that she would hopefully be coming to New York.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
><em>"May 29th, 1962<em>

_Dear Emily,_

_I now live in Kansas by myself. Surely you've heard Alexander has died, and the girls are away New York living with friends. I fear I'm not safe here anymore, and I know you live in New York. I was simply wondering if I could come visit you, baby help out in your shop and see my girls, they live in New York City. If this is okay, do write right back with your address and such._

_Your sister, Grace."_

About three weeks later came the response letter, it was okay. Mama Williams smiled, taking a fresh piece of paper out to her daughters of the news.

_"June 22nd, 1862_  
><em>Dearest Daughters,<em>

_I am coming to New York to live with Auntie Emily. I received your letter already and I look forward to meeting this Logan gentleman. I hope all is well and that the war isn't on your back porch, because angels are watching your every move. Just remember I love you both._

_Your loving Mother, Grace."_

"Tori! I have news!"

"What is it? Is it about the war? I've heard the Confederates and union have clashed again at Bull Run for the second time…" she replied, walking into the foyer from the stairwell.

"It is about mother! She's moving to New York to help Auntie Emily with the shop sometime around early October! She said she will come visit, and she looks forward to meeting Logan!"

"It is amazing. She'll meet him at the wedding, yes? You and Kendall having been caught up in planning since he came home from the hospital…" Tori mentioned, laughing.

"That is true. We were planning to have the wedding in early October. I don't understand why James and Lena are waiting until April to be married… if they're in love, why wait?"

"It's their choice. Lena likes the spring, just after her birthday and everything is turning green again." Tori argued, just as Lena and James walked in, fingers laced and laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"It's the little kids….they know James and I are to marry, so Mary and her friends sat me down and 'prepared me for my big day' they braided my hair and look," Lena called the crown of leaves from her apron, "They even tried their best to make me a veil!"

James laughed at this, kissing her cheek, "And though it was fake, you still looked lovely as ever."

Lena blushed, "Oh Jamesy…you know that's not true.. I've yet to buy my dress!"

"And rightfully so." Juliet cut in, "It's terribly bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding! Come Lena, you should know that!"

The three girls laughed, as Lena, taking James' hand, nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The months passed, fleetingly, and soon it was late September. Juliet and Tori's mother would be arriving any day now, and everyone was eagerly awaiting Kendall and Juliet's wedding, despite the news of a skirmish at Antietam claiming many of both Confederate and Union lives.

One day as Juliet was doing the dishes, she heard the clatter of horses' hooves coming up the road. Not wasting any time in running to the window, Juliet smiled.

"Mother!" Juliet yelled, running out the door to hug her mother who had just exited the carriage.

"Juliet! I could not be more happy to see you! You and Tori are all right, pray tell?"

"Alright? Dear mother, my wedding is on the morrow! I'm going slowly crazy trying to finish the details, while Kendall has just been….calm." Juliet explained before laughing, "I'm still terribly nervous."

Her mother smiled, "As was I the day I married your father. He would be very proud of you if he were still here." She said, hugging her eldest daughter close.

And then, "Mother! You've arrived!"

Tori called, rushing out to meet her. Behind her, smiling warmly; was Logan, who immediately offered to carry her bags.

"Thank you, sir. You must be Logan; my daughters have written many good things about you, I've heard you were a Union soldier, yes?"

Logan nodded, "Yes ma'am. I certainly would not ally myself with the Confederates, that is for sure."

"I am glad to hear that. I have also heard you have taken a liking to my daughter, is this true?"

"Yes ma'am. I would like to ask you if I may court her, as she seems like a pleasant young woman that I can, do and will cherish."

Mama Williams looked over Logan, who is still had his union jacket on over a white T-shirt with brown twill pants. She smiled.

"Well, you seem like a reliable young man, and since you are a soldier and a man of your word I trust you can protect and make my daughter happy."

"So?" Tori asked, her arms wrapping around Logan's torso as she smiled, leaning in to hear her mother's response.

"Logan, you have my permission to court Victoria." Her mother said, causing her to jump up and down, before turning to kiss Logan's cheek.

"This is wonderful!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next night, Juliet lay in her bed, lost in thought.

'I'm getting married tomorrow… Oh my Lord… who's going to walk me down the aisle? Wait, won't the flower girl be in school? Won't-" A soft knock scattered her thoughts.

"Hey sweetheart," Kendall called softly, walking into the room, yawning as he stretched.

"Ready for the big day tomorrow?"

Juliet shook her head, "I don't think I'll ever be ready! I'm so nervous…" she paused when Kendall sat down on the bed next to her.

"You'll be fine. I'm nervous too, just like your sister, Lena, and James…they're all in the wedding party; we're all young and have no idea what we're doing."

"This is true." Juliet agreed as Kendall leaned down to kiss her lips.

Immediately, she tried to pull him onto the bed, get him to lay down next to her. Kendall noticed this and stopped, gently backing away, setting head on her shoulder and looking into her eyes.

"Tomorrow night, love. Then I promise you, in this room, this bed, anywhere we go, you will never be cold and lonely again."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	18. Wedding Bliss

**Wedding Bliss**  
>At the local church the next day, Juliet was absolute stunning in the dress she wore. Already at the altar stood Kendall, James as his best man, with Carlos and Logan beside him. Juliet's maid of honor, her sister, stood on the other side, Lena and Adeline next to her.<p>

"I can do this… I can do this…" Juliet said looking at her reflection in the bathroom. She felt like crying, but it was a happiest day of her life.

"Don't you dare cry, Sophia Juliet Williams."

Her father's voice sounded in her head, almost making her tear up. This was her big day, he should be there to walk her down the aisle, not Mr. Weston, as he was the stand in.

"Father. I don't kn-"

"Chin up, princess. Kendall loves you. You wouldn't go back on the board that has loved you since you met him, would you?"

Juliet shook her head, "I'm just getting cold feet…"

"Well, dive in head first so your entire body gets used to the water! Don't let your head betray your heart, Juliet."

"Right."

"Juliet? Juliet, are you ready?" Her mother called.

Juliet looked in the mirror, knowing it was the last time she would see herself with the last name Williams. She took a deep breath, "Yes, mother."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>"Just as two very different threads woven in opposite directions can form a beautiful tapestry, so can our two lives merge together to form a very beautiful marriage. To make our marriage work will take love. Love should be the core of our marriage and love is the reason we are here. But it also will take trust - to know in our hearts that we want the best for each other." Kendall said, not looking at a sheet of paper but looking Juliet in the eye.<p>

"May I please have your rings?" The pastor asked before having them handed to him by Tori and James.

"The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond, which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows Kendall and Juliet have made to one another. Bless O God these rings, which these two, who give them, and who wear them, may ever abide in thy peace. Living together in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives. Amen."

"Kendall, Do you take Juliet to be your Wife?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?"

"I do."

"Juliet, Do you take Kendall to be your Husband?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?"

"I do."

"Kendall, please place Juliet's ring on the third finger of her left hand and repeat after me." Kendall slid the band onto her finger, grinning back at her.

"I, Kendall take thee, Juliet to be my Wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you. With this ring, I thee wed."

"Juliet, please place Kendall's ring on the third finger of his left hand and repeat after me."

"I, Juliet take thee Kendall to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you. With this ring, I thee wed."

"Respect yourselves and each other. Always remember what brought you together and make gentleness, tenderness and kindness an important part of your marriage. When life's fears, frustrations and hardships attack your marriage – as they threaten all relationships at one time or another – remember to focus on the good things between you and never only on that which seems wrong. By doing this, you can ride out the storms when clouds hide the face of the sun in your lives – remembering that even if you lose sight of it for a moment, the sun is still there. And if each of you takes responsibility for the quality for your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight. Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter to the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to each other. Now you will feel no loneliness, for you will be a companion to the other. Now you are two bodies, but there is only one life before you. Go now and enter the days of your life together. Kendall and Juliet, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, and now having heard you make these pledges of your affection, I do by virtue of the authority vested in me and the State of New York, declare you to be Husband and Wife."

"Congratulations Kendall, you may now kiss your bride."

Juliet held her breath...for four years, she'd waited for this moment, and she wanted to make sure she would always remember it. As Kendall lifted her veil, she exhaled slowly, smiling as he leaned in to kiss her.

His lips chastely touched hers.

And before Juliet knew it, that moment of sheer bliss - was gone. Smiling at Kendall as the small crowd around them began to clap, she realized they would have all night for the rest of their lives to make blissfully precious irreplaceable moments together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Juliet woke up, surprised she had fallen asleep at all after the day she had gone through. The kiss at the alter had been only one of many the previous day, and they had continued well into the night.

Juliet looked up to see Kendall sound asleep, his arms wrapped around her slim waist.

Her hand was splayed over his chest, her head lying on the opposite side.

She stretched slightly to kiss him gently, rousing him from his sound sleep.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." She teased whispering.

"Why are you whispering?" Kendall asked in the same teasing whisper.

"... I don't know." Juliet said, reverting to her normal tone of voice.

"Is your mother up yet? You know she's going to drill me with that entire 'I expect grandchildren by said time' speech again...you missed the entire scene a few nights ago, you must had gone to bed early. Her and I were up talking by the fire, and after I'd finished my last cup of tea she'd insisted I have another and then she..." Juliet asked. "I know what you mean... She said I have the same wide child-bearing hips she does."

"Wait, she talked to you about it as well? I thought that-"

"Well, now it looks like all we'll have to do is wait," Juliet said with a smile, kissing Kendall again, who laughed softly.

"How long until you think you'll know? If it worked I mean..."

"I don't know...In complete honesty, I'd talk to my mother, but...I'm actually apprehensive to bring that entire subject up with her. I still giggle like I'm ten years old anytime she even suggests the very notion of being deflowered..."

"I guess we will just have to wait and see together then." Kendall concluded, resting his hand against Juliet's cheek, "Come on...we should get up for breakfast. And this morning, I'm cooking for you, no matter what your mother's rules are about the housework."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	19. Xmas, Bdays, and Surprises

**Christmas and Birthdays, and little Surprises**

"Lena!" Tori called.

Tori saw a black braid swing as a laugh was heard, she turned the corner to see her best friend dancing with her fiance in the backyard, although snow was on the ground.

"Your mother wishes you wouldn't be in the snow, she says it would be rather unfortunate if you were to wreck your favorite dress," Tori relayed the message, her tone playfully scolding her friend.

"Well, mother isn't here. Now run along, I'm practicing my dancing skills." Lena shot back, as though Tori was a small child.

"What are you practicing for?"

"My wedding."

"JULIET! HELENA! JAMES!" shouts from the front yard made all three jump, James letting go abruptly of Lena's hands, making her stumble in the small snowbanks.

"I'M TORI!"

"What?" Lena called back, shaking her head as James was holding out a hand to help her steady.

"The cake is ready! Come and frost it with me!" Juliet and Tori's mother called.

Lena and Tori smiled.

"You know, I can't believe you're turning eighteen today. Seems like just yesterday I met you." Lena said as she, James and Tori headed inside.

Tori laughed, "True...and Juliet is only fifteen minutes older then me, yet sometimes she still thinks that entitles her to boss me around...not that she's ever tried."

"Are you sure about that, Tori?" Juliet asked, dancing into the kitchen, standing on Kendall's toes as he danced her around.

"You and Kendall two are far to cute a couple for your own good."

"Give it a few years and you'll have a ring on your finger, just give it some time. I promise I'll be saying that of you and Logan."

"Maybe...have you seen our cake? It's absolutely beautiful...sometimes I wonder why Lena hadn't considered baking for a living...I mean, her frost job is stunning, all the designs and peaks...I almost don't want to eat it!"

"It's our birthday, we deserve a cake, and we should eat it, no matter how beautiful it looks."Juliet said, making Kendall nod in agreement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Juliet and Tori, happy birthday to you!" Lena couldn't seem to stop laughing while she sang, they way the sisters were blushing at all this attention suddenly directed at them made it a picture to be kept in the lockbox.

"We're eighteen!" Juliet and Tori both yelled gleefully, before blowing out the candles, each laughing.

"So who gets first piece?" James asked.

Juliet and Tori looked at each other, each saying at the same time, "I do."

"Great...rock paper scissors anyone?" Kendall suggested, arms wrapping around Juliet.

"Actually...I may be older, but...Tori can have the first piece."

"Giving me the first piece, Juliet? Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Juliet shook her head, sighing.

"I've not felt well for the past twenty minutes...I think perhaps I'm coming down with something."

"Oh? Why don't you go lie down? I'll save you a piece." Kendall reasoned.

Juliet nodded.

Once she was inside, she suddenly felt sick. Running to the bathroom, she was certainly surprised when she threw up.

After she'd stopped, she called to her mother.

"Mother?"

"Yes Juliet? Are you alright?"

"I think s-so….How long has it been since the wedding?"

"About two months, why dear?"

"Um…how long would it take me to know if I was pregnant?"

"Oh Juliet! Do you think you're-"

Juliet opened the door at that moment and collapsed into her mother's arms.

"It's been two months since the wedding night, and….oh…Mother…."

At that moment Kendall walked in.

He looked at Juliet, then at her mother.

"Hey sweetie? You alright?" Kendall asked, walking over to his wife.

"H-hey K-Kendall? I…I have something to t-tell you…"

Kendall smiled.

"I…I think I'm…I'm…I think I pregnant."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everything seemed perfect. New York around Christmas time was always pretty, and with the arrival of a new year even that seemed to bring hope for a brighter, less bloodier future for the United States.  
>It was nearing midnight, and the eight sat in the parlor at James' house, discussing their plans and resolutions for the new year.<p>

"You know, Lena," his mother started, setting a tray of tea down in front of the eight, who each grabbed a glass.

"Yes?" she looked up from the chamomile tea she had started drinking, only to catch James' smile before looking at his mother.

"As you two are being married in April, I should like to say that pending he does not get sent to war straightaway, I would like your decision about grandchildren by late May."

Lena laughed, "Surely you can't be serious in wanting grandchildren right away...are you?"

"I'm as serious as the Union soldiers are out there fighting right now."

Lena sighed, turning to look at James, who shrugged, "Perhaps she'll forget...Look! Five minutes until the new year!"

Juliet smiled as she and Kendall sat together near the fire, Adeline and Carlos next to them. Tori and Logan were sitting in the loveseat on the other side of the room, still able to feel the fire's warmth.

"You know, in complete honesty, I think it's appropriate that we thank James." Carlos said suddenly.

"And why is that?" Lena asked confused.

"Because had he not gotten shot, we wouldn't all be sitting here together..." Juliet realized, sighing as Kendall's arm wrapped around her waist.

"That is true..." James agreed, smiling as Lena looked at him, then leaned up to whisper in his ear, " Three minutes."

"OH!" Tori almost yelped at the realization that the next morning, in the next three minutes, was going to change the purpose of the war.

"What was that for?" Logan asked, laughing.

"On the first on January, President Lincoln is sighing the Emancipation Proclamation. It will officially be in effect, and from what I've heard, it will make 'that all persons held as slaves within the rebellious states are, and henceforward shall be free."

"Well...I guess this year certainly is looking up then." Kendall said from his place next to Juliet.

Juliet smiled, "I think there's only a minute until the new year...when it reaches ten seconds, shall we count it down together?"

"Absolutely." Kendall said, leaning in to kiss her cheek, adjusting the way his hands were resting over her stomach, trying to be careful because now he knew she was carrying his child.

"The countdown begins...in...five." Adeline said smiling.

"10!" the eight chorused, each thinking of the new year to come.

"9!" of new dreams, and even more important promises to keep.

"8!" of an end to the war, and unity between the States.

"7!" of the new lives that would come forth from true love.

"6!" of those they'd lost, both family and friends.

"5!" of being thankful they were alive, and together.

"4!" of the people, both past and present, thankful just to say they'd lived and found true love.

"3!" of the men losing their lives, fighting for what they believed was right.

"2!" of the people they miss, whether they were dead, or simply not near them at that moment.

"1!" of the lives they'd yet to live, the memories yet to have been created, the sunrises and sunsets yet to be experienced.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the eight yelled, each man kissing his woman, the eight enjoying the tenderness in the air as people across the country celebrated.

"I love you." Juliet whispered to Kendall, gently kissing him again.

When she pulled away, he smiled as he added, "I love you more. And I will always mean it, don't ever forget that."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	20. Choosing True Love

**Choosing True Love: **

As winter's snow melted away in the first blossoms of spring, the impossibly busy schedule Juliet had taken on in preparing for her and Kendall's wedding had seemed to work its way into Lena's agenda, as the green eyed eighteen year old had become just as frazzled and stressed as Juliet had.

"Are you sure you don't want help?" Juliet offered again for the second time that hour, where Lena had been trying to arrange the centerpieces on the tables, the silverware and plates around it.

"No! I can do this!"

"That's what I thought too... Then Tori went to work and I liked it more than my work."

"If you insist... Go ahead... I need to learn to control my stress better, anyways. I'm absolutely terrible at it, wouldn't you agree?"

"Uh... No! You're perfectly-"

"Juliet? Don't lie to the bride."

".. Well, I was trying to be more supportive than anything..."

"And that is always a good thing," Kendall said as he walked outside from the kitchen, figuring the girls could probably use some help.

Over the past week, the canopies had been set up over the tables the group had moved outside, the gentle colors mending beautifully with the scene already provided by nature.

"Shouldn't you be inside?" Kendall asked Juliet, who frowned, sighing at her husband.

"Why? My mother's done most of the baking, and...It's much nicer outside than in..."

"She has a point, Kendall. Just because she is pregnant doesn't mean she has to stay indoors all of the time, in fact, being outdoors does no harm."

"I'm only worried about her over-stressing herself about your wedding, that's all."

Juliet laughed, "Like I would get stressed out over my best friend's wedding..."

"Look at the way you're holding that plate, Juliet...if you hold it any tighter, it's going to break. Maybe Kendall is right."

"Right about what?"

"You being stressed out...he's right, you don't need to be worrying about my wedding, even if you are the Matron of Honor..."

And with that, having two people both essentially telling her she should head back inside, and not fret about the preparations for the outdoor portion of the wedding, she headed back indoors, praying she would be able to help her mother in the kitchen instead of going to lie down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I've never been more nervous in my life, Juliet! How did you ever manage?" Lena asked, pacing while she waited for the cue to begin her walk, well, actually her father had to come get her first.

"Just try not to think about anything. Clear your mind." Juliet reasoned, almost wanting to laugh at the way her impatient friend was walking back and fourth.

"Like that is going to help! God...everyone knows James is better looking than me...you are too. I will never be seen as pretty as long as-"

"Helena! Stop talking like that this instant! You are the most beautiful young woman alive, and it is your wedding day. I will not allow the bride to talk about herself with such demeaning language."

Nathaniel Weston stood in the doorway, smiling despite the way he'd reprimanded his daughter.

"Father! How long have you been standing th-"

"If you are ready, it is time...everyone is waiting. Juliet, you'd best be on your way outdoors..."

Juliet nodded, "Lena, you'll be fine. Just remember to breath."

Lena nodded, if only that was easier said then done.

Turning back to her father after watching Juliet leave the room, she hugged him.

"I'm so nervous, father...I don't know if I can-"

"You can. Besides, how would James feel if you backed out now? He's been waiting fo-"

"I know, father. And I'm not going to keep him waiting any longer. I'm ready."

Nathaniel smiled, taking his daughter's arm as he turned to walk out the door, onto the petal covered walkway.

"That's my girl."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Jame faced Lena, holding her hands, and speaking.<p>

"You are not the air that I breathe, you are the sweet scent that drifts upon it, you are not the sounds that I hear, you are the music of my life. You are not the food that I need, you are the nourishment of my soul. You are not my will to survive, you are my reason for living. It is with you that I experience the wonders of the world. It is with you that I triumph over the challenges in my path. It is your partnership that will lead me to the fulfillment of my dreams. It is your friendship that guides me as I grow and learn. It is your patience and wisdom that calms my restless nature. It is through you that I know my true self, I do not take you for granted, I cherish you, I do not need you, I crave you, I choose you today in witness of all the people who love us, I choose you tomorrow in the privacy of our hearts, I choose you in strength and weakness, I choose you in health and sickness, I choose you in joy and sorrow, I will choose you, over all others, every day for all the days of my life."

"Aw..." Juliet said, causing everyone to look at her. "That's what you get for having a pregnant woman in the wedding party... Please, continue."

"... You may now kiss the bride." The pastor said, his train of thought interrupted by the woman.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Juliet sat on the couch, feeling the fluttering in her stomach. She began seeing and felt a foot against her stomach. As she sang, she felt the baby kick.<p>

"Kendall! Kendall do come here!"

He ran into the room.

"What is it, Juliet? Is the baby okay?"

"Just fine, love, come, feel the baby kick."

Kendall placed his hands on her stomach, two feet pressing against his hands. He grinned down at his wife, feeling their baby's movements.

Suddenly, Kendall and Juliet felt four feet press against their hands. She looked up at him and grinned excitedly, "Twins."

"What should we name them?" He asked, looking down at his almost euphoric wife.

"... If we have a girl, I want an Elizabeth... Or a Katherine... If we have boys... Lewis... Possibly a Benjamin."

"... I like them." He said, kissing her forehead, sitting down next to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>By the middle of May, it seemed life had continued to run its course, albeit, a smooth one. No sickness, death, or major tragedy had befallen the eight friends, although the news of continued warfare between the states did reach their ears.<p>

"Tori, did you hear?"

"What, news of another battle?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But is seems the Union may be intending for a victory, if this sounds the way I'm inclined to think it is."

"How is it supposed to sound? And what is it?" Juliet asked, walking in from a stroll with Kendall.

"There's news of another battle. Apparently Grant is trying to take Vicksburg, a Confederate stronghold located just on the Mississippi river..."

"They're trying to take something on the water?"

"Well, yes...I think it's because water is important because armies can use it to transport supplies and such...and the Mississippi River cuts the US in half roughly, so whoever controls it has an able body of water at their command to further divide troops and supplies upon," Lena explained, smiling as the two twins looked at her, mouths agape.

"I say, you've been spending too much time around James' father, Lena. You sound as though you listened to a miltary meeting and were able to remember half the plans' details!"

Lena laughed, "Well, he is my father-in-law, Tori. And James' mother has yet to bring up what she asked on New Year's again...truth be told I haven't even talked to James himself about the possibility of children..."

"But don't you want any?" Juliet asked.

"I do, it's just..In my family...Dying in childbirth seems common, both my aunt and my grandmothers had passed after having my cousin and father respectively...I'm afraid that if we tried, it would end in my death." she admitted.

At that moment James and Kendall walked in, and noticing the look on the girls' faces, stopped to ask if anything was wrong.

"Did we interrupt something important? From the look on your faces, I'd thought we had." Kendall said, before lightly kissing Juliet.

"N-No, you didn't...It's just...James...can I talk to you for a moment?" Lena asked of her husband, who smiled and then nodded before starting to worry about what she wanted to talk about.

As the pair left the room, Juliet and Tori looked at each other and nodded, "Here it goes."

"Here it goes, what?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing, sweetie. Well, nothing you should be concerned about, anyways." Juliet answered, knowing that had she told him what was going on, it would only make him worry about the babies of their own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>James and Lena sat in the parlour, Lena taking James' hands in hers.<p>

"James..." Lena started, not sure where she wanted to start, "In my family, women have been known to die in labor..." She paused, waiting to gauge his reaction.

"But there's medicine now...surely there's things that can keep you from dying...And even if the medicine doesn't do the trick, the natives...They have herbs and natural remedies!"

"Undoubtedly James!" Lena affirmed quickly, "It's just, I want you to know the risks and-" James cut her off, quickly stating his opinion.

"Wait...wait...you're only bringing this up now because my mother's been badgering you again, hasn't she? She's got no business in trying to help us decide if we want children."

"James, she only says these things in our best interests!" Lena defended her mother-in-law.

"Who says things in your best interests?" A motherly voice asked.

"Oh!" James said quickly, "Hello mother."


	21. Children, Draft Letters, and Proposals

**Of Children, Draft Letters, and Proposals**

Lena looked at James' mother, a flash of mock horror forming across her features.

It was the last thing she needed, just as she was trying to tell James she didn't want children (though in truth she really wanted to try) for fear of her dying, the one person that wanted them the most more so than her had to walk in the room.

"Hello Katherine." Lena said, walking over to embrace her mother-in-law.

"Dear Lena, how are you? I still am curious to know what you were talking about though..."

"I'm good, it's just...as far as family affairs go...I'm...I'm afraid to have children." she admitted, looking at the floor.

Mrs. Diamond gasped, "But why, dear? You have the perfect figure, and I know the idea may seem daunting at first, but in truth once you get used to the extra weight there's really nothing to fret about."

Lena sighed as she sat down on the couch next to James, "It's not that...I was just telling James that females in my family have a history of dying in labor...no-one knows why, either."

"Sweetie, there's ways to stop that from happening," he tried again, hoping to ease her fears about the future.

"Yes but...you see...that's why I'm afraid. As much as I'd like to try...I'm afraid if we did and I ended up carrying your child, when it came time to bring that child into the world, they would arrive...but grow up without a mother."

That explanation alone seemed to quiet James, and his mother began talking instead.

"I understand where you are coming from, Lena, and given your reasoning, I can respect your wishes. Life is not a toy to be played with, because if it breaks, there is no fixing it." she replied.

"Thank you...I'm truly sorry...I do know you wanted grandchildren, and you would have loved them dearly..."

"That I would have. But perhaps you my still change your mind, despite the risks involved. Only time will tell. Well, James, Lena...I'm having tea with Lena's parents, I'll leave you two to your discussion. It was nice just to chat even for a little while, now that I don't see my boy as much," she said, and Lena smile at detecting the mother-hen-with-an-empty-nest tone in her voice.

"Goodbye Katherine." Lena said, standing to hug her mother in law.

"Goodbye mother." James did the same.

As she left, James turned back to Lena, his gaze warm.

"So that's why you've not wanted to...engage in risky behavior at home, then, right? You're afraid that if we did and you ended up pregnant, you'd die?"

"It is. I'm sorry James, I do know you wanted children as well...I'm not saying no, I'm simply saying we...well, I'd like to live just as a married couple for awhile yet...that way if we do decide to have children and I do die, I can say I've honestly enjoyed the time we've spent together and that I know you better now then I did then when we first married," she explained.

He smiled, "So my mother's getting to you again? You're going to let time run its course, and perhaps down the road-"

Lena quickly kissed his lips, cutting him off.

"I'm saying we try eventually despite the risks, just...not now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One day as the eight teens were sitting around talking, Lena's mother walked in with a letter.

"Lena, dear, may I talk to you?"

"Yes mother. What is it about?"

"The family, nothing to really worry about."

"Oh ok…" she kissed James' cheek before standing, "I'll only be a moment, dear."

As Lena and her mother walked into the kitchen from the parlor, her mother handed her the letter. She gasped after reading through it.

_"Attention Mr. James Diamond,_  
><em>It is known that you served with Rashard Mendall in the 8<em>_th__ Pennsylvania. That regiment is being summoned to respond to a request of backup by the 20th Maine under the direction of one Joshua Chamberlain. Please pack your things and be at the train station a fortnight from Tuesday."_

"H-He can't leave, not again… not so soon after we've just been married." Lena choked out, surprised she could talk.

"I'm afraid that's the way war goes, dear. Loved ones torn from us with a moment's call, the blink of an eye," her mother reasoned, before adding, "Have you made it count?"

"Mother! You know what happens to females in our family, should they become pregnant! I'm much too afraid to try!"

"Well, if you are ever going to, I suggest you do it soon, before James must leave. You may never see him again…"

"But mother! Pray tell, this is but a sick joke, someone printing summons letters to scare wives and girlfriends!" Lena raised her voice, causing Adeline to walk in from the parlor.

"If it is a joke, Lena, then do explain why I have received one with Carlos' name." She stated, forcing Lena to accept reality.

"Oh no….not- but that means….Logan…Kendall! Oh poor Juliet!" Lena sank to her knees, head in her hands.

"What is the world coming to for everything to be perfect, and then suddenly, it's ripped from you, destroying happiness and dreams of the future?" she cried, her mother placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay… I would talk to James tonight though, if you were ever thinking about having children."  
>Lena nodded, looking at Adeline.<p>

"I will mother. Adeline, shall we head back to the parlor and join our boys?"

"That sounds wonderful. Let's not bring this up though, there is no reason to ruin the atmosphere."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, Lena had gone to bed early, simply having said a quick goodnight to James before heading upstairs.

Laying curled on her side next to the wall, two pillows beneath her head, she smiled when she heard the door to the bedroom open.

"Lena? You alright? You were awfully quiet after your mother talked to you...something wrong?" James asked, crawling into bed next to her.

As he went to wrap an arm around her waist, she turned to face him.

"I know."

"You know? About wh-"

"The letter. You have to leave again...and this time it's not just you. Kendall, Logan and Carlos...your entire regiment has been requested to help back up another one! I can't imagine how many of you...might not make it back alive this time...almost losing you once scared me enough the first time. And...my mother...she talked some sense into me."

"How so?" he wondered, leaning into her to kiss the hollow of her neck, eliciting a giggle.

"Sh-Sh-...Would you stop? I can't think straight with you all- Oh. She must have talked to you already...about if we're to have kids we should throw caution away before you leave for I may never see you again..." she said slowly, gasping at the end as James lightly nipped her collarbone.

"Yes, your mother did talk to me, but what I want to know is...What made you change your mind so soon? Just last week you told my mother we weren't going to have children because of-"

His sentence was cut off as her arms wrapped around him, pulling him on top of her.

"James, just be quiet and kiss me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thirteen days later, Adeline, Juliet, Tori, and Lena accompanied their lovers to the train station, each weeping inside but being strong enough to maintain their composure on the outside.

"Do you really have to go Kendall? I'm-" Juliet started to say, but corrected herself, "We're going to miss you so much..."

Kendall kissed her softly, his hand resting over her swollen stomach. Juliet was due in about a week, and it only made Kendall's heart feel a pang of regret at the realization he probably would not be by her side when she brought their children into the world.

As he thought, he felt the one of the babies kick against his hand.

"Go..." She whispered.

"Julie-"

"Just, please, before I beg you... Please just... Go." Juliet said quietly. Kendall frowned, lifting her chin staring into her eyes.

"I love you, you know that, right?" Kendall asked Juliet who hugged him as best as she could, her swollen stomach in between them. Juliet nodded, responding with, "And I love you, Kendall."

Kendall nodded, making the mistake of turning to look at Lena and James.

She was clinging to him like if she would let go, she would die.

"I would give every day since your return just to see you not leave again," she said sadly, sniffling.

James lifted her hand to his lips, kissing her ring, "I'll be back. I promise."

"Th-that's what you s-said last t-time! And then we thought you d-d-d-" she started to say, before James simply cut her off and kissed her.

Meanwhile, both Logan and Carlos held tightly to Tori and Adeline, both girls had solemn expressions on their faces.

"Carlos, you come back, do you hear me? Don't let me catch you walking along like I did the first time, now." Adeline admonished, managing a smile.

"I promise you, Addie... I'll be back."

"Tori?" Logan asked. Tori refused to look up at him, holding him tightly.

"Tor... Victoria, please look at me." With a heavy sigh, she looked up at him.

"You can't leave me! You don't believe in this war!"

"Tori, I may not believe this war should be fought on a battlefield, but I do believe that I'm going to help finish it."

"Logan-"

"Tori I have made up my mind... I will go, but I will remember you always..."

"Log-"

"No, no, I want you to answer my question." He said, kneeling before her.

"Victoria Williams, I love you... You're my guiding light, my guardian angel, my saving grace, my sweet salvation and the love of my life... And ...I want you to be my wife... Marry me?" He asked, revealing a small ring on a palladium band, a small sapphire on the band.

Tori gasped, speechless, instead reaching to grab Lena's arm, trying to get her attention.

Lena laughed at her best friend, "Poor girl...Logan, you've knocked the words clean out of her mouth."

"If I do say so myself, I feel a little left out," Adeline commented giggling, not realizing Carlos was staring at her.

"Well...Addie...about that." He started, turning her to look at him, taking her hands in his own, kneeling while he spoke.

"I've loved you since the day I met you. And when we started talking, those Florida nights, I never wanted them to end. I wanted to be by your side forever, and now, with this war? I'm afraid I might lose you forever, the same way Lena and Juliet are worried about James and Kendall. I'm asking now, because I do cherish you, and I do want us to be together, and I don't give a damn about the war getting in the way of our love. Adeline Jeanette Edwards, will you marry me?"

Adeline stared at Carlos, dumbstruck. Speak of the devil...Saying she had felt lonely by being the only one not engaged...look how the tides had turned!

"Yes."

"Wait, which one of you said that?" Lena said laughing, looking from Tori to Adeline.

"We both did." both looked at each other and grinned before saying it separately.

"Yes." Tori looked at Logan smiling, unable to hide the happiness in her voice.

"Yes." Adeline looked at Carlos, who's smile made her feel like it was Christmas all over again.

As rings were slipped on fingers, the train whistle blew, a shrill high note reminding everyone of their current situation.

"We've got to go," Kendall started, putting his hands on Juliet's shoulders, gently pushing her apart from him.

Beside him, James had done the same to Lena.

"Helena, we'll be back. I promise you. I just wish I didn't have to leave..."

"Go...you'd better hurry..." she encouraged, one last flitting smile crossing her lips as she kissed James a last time, "I'll be eargerly awaiting your return."

Logan looked at Tori, motioning to herself and Adeline, "I except you two won't misbehave while we're gone?"

They nodded, "We'll be good."

And as Kendall and the boys boarded the train, he heard Juliet call after him, "When you get back...It may not just be me!"

Kendall poked his head out of the door just as the train started moving. He needed to say something, and he needed to say it quick.

"I know. If that's the case," he yelled over the roar of the engine, the steam making his eyes water, "Tell them I love them!"

He heard Juliet start to yell something in reply, but by then the train had pulled him out of earshot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	22. As The Sun Sets

**As the sun sets one night, it rises on another day**

"Welcome 137th New York, 8th Pennsylvania, and 20th Maine. This sleepy town is Gettysburg. Most of you are here because we needed to replenish supplies, and the rest of you are the backup we requested. It is a shoe factory, here, we can head to, and multiple small shops. As far as we know this town is free of the enemy. So men let's do what we came to, and it's on the march again."

A general told the boys as they stood at attention, waiting to enter the small town located within Pennsylvania.

James smiled as he, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan started marching in time with the drum, "At least this sounds rather easy."

Logan snorted, "Given our luck, the battle will probably start the minute we arrive. And I did promise Tori I'd return," he complained.

"Don't jinx our luck!" Carlos chastised, kicking Logan in the shin with his boot.

"Well let's hope everything works, I do hope Lena and the girls are okay," James trailed off.

"I'm sure they are. I just hope the babies wait for me and decide not to come a day or two early."  
>Logan, James and Carlos laughed, "You just jinxed yourself."<p>

"Actually," James started, "The four of us seem to be lucky anyways...I mean, aside from me getting shot, not one of us has really come close to dying...and we've all been able to find that lucky lady in our lives...it seems fate has opted to make us the 'Good luck patrol'."

"Good luck patrol? Are you trying to get us killed?" Kendall asked, trying to cover a laugh at the name.

"No, it's just something I thought of...I'm not suggesting we call ourselves that, the Confederates will only laugh heartily before stabbing or shooting us, then saying something to the effect how our luck has turned sour."

"Right...Well, let's just be ready...For what ever happens, because we know war is unpredictable."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Juliet sat in the home she and Kendall had shared prior to his leaving, laying in bed. She was eager to get to sleep that night, hoping Kendall would join her in her dreams. As she thought about Kendall, Juliet could have sworn she felt one of the babies kick her.

"Now now, I am trying to sleep." She told them, hoping her voice would calm them as she closed her eyes to sleep.

Waking up the next morning, Juliet stretched, not surprised to feel the baby kick, normally they knew Kendall's arms would be around her.

"I wonder how Kendall is doing… I hope you boys are safe." She thought, smiling as she walked into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of milk.

Little did she know, her angel had taken flight on the battlefield, fighting to get back to her, alive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"James, come on, we've got the high ground, tree cover too!" Kendall yelled over the gunfire as the two men scrambled up Cemetery Ridge, the small hill being flanked by the rest of their regiment along with the 20th Maine.

"Finally, rest!" James hollered gleefully, collapsing in relief against a nearby tree.

"Watch out boys, don't let your guard down! We may still be ambushed, although we hold the higher ground!" Joshua Chamberlain called over, causing James to sigh.

"This hill is called Little Round Top, and were only on it now. Because General Meade had left it unattended! We are to protect this hill at all costs, or if we lose it, the Confederates can and will break through, and destroy the union line!" Strong Vincent rallied, his tone stern.

"Sir yes Sir!" All soldiers around the general chorused, ready for the challenge.

As they were getting into position, readying muskets and waiting for the call to fire, the entire group shuddered at a bloodcurdling scream echoing around the surroundings. It was the rebel yell.

"Here they come! Ready your guns, boys, and on my charge-" at the sound of branches snapping, leaves rustling, and the repeated shriek of impending attack, Vincent cried, "Fire!"

The first wave of Confederates fell like dominoes, and as each man reloaded, second and third followed. As the rebels retreated, Vincent and other nearby generals yelled reminders that a victory would not come so easily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was about six in the evening around the time Juliet made her way over to Lena's for tea, just to chat in the parlor, hoping some time with the girls would free her mind of the worrisome plight her husband was involved in.

As the four sat talking, Lena debated whether or not to bring up her predicament with James, especially since Juliet was so close to having her own children.

"Juliet, I know this is a slightly taboo topic, but how long is it before you found out you were carrying Kendall's child?"

"About a month, why?" She responded, laughing before venturing, "You finally let James deflower you despite your family history?"

Lena nodded, "Yes… I'm just waiting to find out… if, well, if the seed has found its home," she supplied; surprised the girls were conversing about such an inappropriate topic.

Tori laughed, "Well, how long has it been?"

"Three weeks." Lena said, counting back the days in her head since she had convinced James before he'd left.

"You'll find out soon." Juliet said, smiling at Lena, "I just can't believe their father might not be here to see them arrive…" she trailed off.

It was true. Kendall might not be back in time to see the twins be born. But one thing was for sure, he would love them no matter how many hours old they were when he returned. 


	23. Charging the Enemy

**Charging the enemy... Retaliation**

"God dammit! I'm almost out of ammunition!" cried a solider some ten feet away from Kendall.

The Union line the boys were a part of had managed to fight off five attempts of Confederates trying to take the hill, although everyone wasn't positive they wouldn't try a sixth time.

"Search the bodies of enemy and fallen comrades. Any extra ammunition you find could be the key to protecting this hill."

James and Kendall both began digging through the pockets of fallen Confederates, as well as the men that had marched alongside them. Not a single round was to be discovered.

Suddenly Joshua Chamberlain was calling for the 20th Maine to change location, to bend the flank at an angle to protect an attack from the rear.

"But we've no ammunition, sir." a soldier complained as he followed his comrades' steps. James and Kendall followed, figuring any movement of a command under Chamberlain was better then waiting for death in line with no ammunition, like a pig hog-tied before it was killed.

"I know. I've got a plan, and although it is risky, I believe it could save us. We either must retreat, or advance."

"How are we to do that, sir?"

"I'll tell you. When I call, snap bayonets onto your blades. We will then charge the rebels as they come up the hill, sweeping downwards to the left, like a hinged door." Chamberlain explained, not noticing the confused looks many of the soldiers were giving him.

"We're all going to die."

"Yup." Kendall said, popping his 'p', "Well... Off to death we go."

After the rest of the 20th Maine had been told the plan, they readied for the attack.

"BAYONETS!" Chamberlain hollered, many along the line jumped to action, taking the sharp blades and attaching them to the ends of their guns.

Within seconds the entire line was ready, just as the rebels' shouts could be heard.

"Boys, we charge...NOW!" Chamberlain yelled, taking off, the entire regiment following his lead, sweeping down along the path he'd indicated, bayonets pointed as they ran.

Many surprised Confederates ether turned tail and ran, or tried to stay and fight, only to be impacted by the blade. As Kendall and James ran down the hill, they only thought of the girls they'd left at home, the promise they'd made.

If this failed...even the heavens would be weeping, for it seemed the sky was ready to open at any moment, although it was July.

The Confederates retreated back and the Union line reformed on Cemetery Ridge, although its numbers were smaller and no ammunition was to be found.

But still, although some men were wounded, they were smiling. Against the odds, they'd survived.

And when the group was given orders to sleep where they were, hidden by trees and dug in behind a sturdy wall of rocks, Kendall and James could not stop thanking the Lord enough.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, back in New York, the girls had all decided because Juliet was so close to her due date that it would be best if they all stayed in one place for the next few days, at least until she gave birth. It was nearing almost two in the morning, and the group was still up talking.

"Oh Lena?"

"Yes, Juliet?"

"Could you get me more tea? I'm rea- did any of you just spill something?"

"No…why?"

"I'm…wet all of a sudden." She admitted, feeling between her legs.

"Juliet, when are you due?"

"In two days….why?"

Adeline looked at the small puddle on the floor, "I think your water just broke."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	24. Dear Juliet, Murder is Unforgivable

**Dear Juliet! Murder Is Unforgivable!**

As the sun hung in the sky on another hot, July day it found Logan and Carlos further down the Union line, near its center. If the battle yesterday had been any indication of what was yet to come, the only thing that was certain was that people were going to die, possibly in greater numbers then the day before.

"How do you think James and Kendall are fairing?" Logan asked as the two were cleaning their guns, preparing for any battle that would come their way.

"Hopefully they're not dead." Carlos deadpanned, almost earning a smile from Logan had the comment not been made with a dreadful serious tone.

Suddenly the sound of artillery fire made everyone jump to attention. The Confederates were firing, trying to take down the Union line.

"They do realize that they're not hitting us, right?" Carlos asked jokingly.

"Perhaps. You think we'll fire back?" Logan asked uncertainly.

"Undoubtedly, look, they're readying the cannons now!"

As Carlos said that, the sound of echoing cannon fire reverberated around them.

"This won't go on long….will it?"

"Well, it depends…I think Meade may know something, if you'll watch the way he's pacing." Logan analyzed.

"That is true. Wonder what he's thinking?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I swear will never bear children again!" Julie gasped, gripping the side of the bed, "I will put Kendall in the grave if he comes back! Or perhaps simply neuter him," she mumbled, then gasped sharply, "Oh my!"

"Lena, heat the water." Adeline was staying quite calm.

"Tori, be a dear and do bring a few blankets to swaddle the children." She rubbed Juliet's swollen stomach, smiling.

"All is well Juliet, simply push." her voice was gentle yet firm.

Juliet leaned back against the pillows, "But it hurts, Adeline."

"I know…It will be over soon, if you push." She urged, years of helping slaves of the plantation give birth coming back to help her.

Juliet let a pained cry escaped her lips as her body took control of her mind, already working to force the children out.

"Easy…easy…Juliet, you're fine." Tori soothed, holding her sister's hand, Lena wiping at her brow with a damp cloth.

"Oh! How do women even survive this?" Juliet gasped as the spasm ended, taking a breath and almost wanting to laugh as Tori cringed at how tightly her hand had been held.

"Again, Juliet." Adeline said, still in the gentle firmness. Juliet closed her eyes, fearing something was going wrong as she felt an uncomfortable burning between her legs.

"Adeline, it burns! What is happening?" Juliet cried as Adeline mentioned for the heated water.

"The first head is crowning, nice and easy now, that's a girl." She soothed.

"But… Oh my! Lord, make the torture stop!" Juliet howled, her body involuntarily pushing as Adeline worked quietly between her legs, easing the first baby out into the world. She wiped the cloth dipped in the warm water across the baby's face, clearing its nostrils and mouth, where its cry filled the room.

"He's beautiful, Juliet. A perfect little baby boy." She said as Lena wrapped the baby in one of the blankets, before handing the boy to Tori, who smiled gently before listening to her sister's screaming again in pain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Not an hour later, George Meade stood overlooking the field where his men stood, waiting. The Confederates had stopped firing, and all was quiet. But Meade had figured out what was going on.<p>

"Boys, ready your guns….they were firing to distract us! The Confederates plan to assault our line head on!"

Beside Logan, many men laughed, muttering how foolish an outright attack was.

"Be ready for them. Do not allow them to break through, shoot each and every enemy that comes within range of your guns!"

"Sir yes Sir!"

As the rebel yell howled out from the other end of the field, Meade waited.

When the opportune moment arose, Meade yelled for the cannons to fire.

"Logan, let's go!" Carlos yelled as he and the brunette took off toward the wall, readying themselves to take down whoever may make it past the cannons.

Throngs of Confederates fell from artillery fire, but those managing to make it past it bounded toward the wall, and from behind it, the Union soldiers arose to shoot them down.

Logan smiled as he and Carlos reloaded their guns, for once everyone around him had been right, the Confederates' blind charge had been suicidal for those involved.

Smoke from the guns and the moans of dying and injured men filled the air as the battle raged, only ending suddenly as each of those still living in grey uniforms yelled from each other to retreat.

As the rebels fled, Carlos looked at Logan and grinned.

This was a battle they had won, and no-one had gotten hurt.

And the two had to do now, was find Kendall and James, and then, hopefully they could return home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	25. Reunite and Relief

**Reunite and Relief**

"There's another coming now, Juliet." Adeline said, knowing Juliet already knew it as well.

"Really? I couldn't tell!"

Lena looked at Adeline, who was smiling despite Juliet's sarcasm.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed, Addie? You're pretty damn well on your way..." Lena joked, using Carlos' nickname for her, before she realized Juliet was looking at her.

"What'd I say?"

"You're next...you're ne-AH!" Juliet gasped, one hand fisting the sheets while she tried to remember how to breathe.

It seemed pointless; every fiber of her being was directing her body to do something she knew she didn't have much energy for. All she wanted to do was sleep. Close her eyes and sleep, forget about the blinding pain that was sawing her body in half.

Deciding she could fight it no longer, Juliet gave into the pain, feeling her body act. She knew that if she worked with it, not against it, the sensation would fade eventually and she could feel...anything but the wall of pain.

"Just like that, Juliet...nice and easy now..." Adeline was saying, surprisingly this twin was arriving faster than its brother.

Juliet opened her eyes again, feeling Lena place a re-watered cloth on her forehead. It felt so cool, so...relieving from the uncomfortable sticky sweat she had been for the past few hours, that it empowered her more to just get the birth over with.

"How much longer?" she asked, her voice shaky.

"Not long...perhaps one or two more good pushes, I see the shoulders..." Adeline said.

Juliet sighed in defeat, before taking a deep breath and pushing with the next contraction.

It was...odd...she could feel everything all of a sudden, and truth be told it scared her a little.  
>She could feel the baby sliding, slipping out of her almost, and she saw Adeline reach for the damp cloth, dipped in the warm water. And not five seconds later, the air was filled with the sounds of the second crying twin.<p>

"Congratulations. She's beautiful, Juliet...they both are." Adeline told her as Tori and Lena helped her wrap the girl in a blanket.

Juliet, finally able to look at both of her babies, cried.

Cried in relief that the pain was gone; and cried that Kendall was not by her side to see their perfect faces. But mostly she cried...because she had lived. Nothing had gone wrong, not like the many horror stories she had heard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>As Carlos and Logan went to walk back into the sleepy town, perhaps to find a small shop to get something to eat, they pondered if Kendall and James were still alive. As they were walking, suddenly their names were called.<p>

"Carlos!"

"Logan!"

The two men turned. Running towards them, smiles of relief on their faces, were Kendall and James.

"James!"

"Kendall!"

The four ran toward each other, collapsing in the grass, hugging each other tightly.

"You're alive!" James realized, laughing as Carlos' reply was muffed because his face was pressed against the taller's chest.

"We all are. We made it!" Logan added, clapping Kendall on the back.

"Let's just hope I've not became a father while we've been gone," Kendall said worriedly.

"Come now, I'm sure all is well…if we hurry to Philadelphia, we could catch the train back to New York City, back to our girls," Carlos reassured.

It was quiet for a moment before all four of the men turned to look at each, eyes widened.

"Then what are we tarrying around here for! Let's go!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	26. Family Moments

**Family, Precious Moments**

Kendall walked into his home that he shared with Juliet and their family when he heard a soft cry coming from their room. Thinking something was wrong, Kendall almost burst into the room.

Juliet's head shot up when she heard the door click open. She held their daughter, Elizabeth Katherine in her right arm, Benjamin Louis in her left.

"Kendall..." She whispered, holding their kids in her arms.

He moved almost silently towards her. "They're beautiful... Did you name them?" He asked; a smile on his face.

"Yes. This little princess is Elizabeth Katherine and this little boy is Benjamin Louis." Juliet whispered with a grin.

"He has your hair."

"And my eyes... Elizabeth though, she'll be a little blonde haired green-eyed girl, beautiful... Almost as handsome as her father." She said, offering the little girl to Kendall.

The second Elizabeth was placed in her father's arms, she whined slightly before curling into him.

"Just like her mother." He said slightly teasing.

"Very funny." She said, kissing Ben's forehead before placing the brunette in his crib.

Kendall continued to hold his little girl.

"She has your coloring, Juliet."

"She does... So does Ben... Both of them... The same pasty, pale-"

"You're not pasty!" Kendall said on the louder side, causing Elizabeth to let out a cry.

"Sh... You'll wake your kids." Juliet said, climbing onto her and her husband's bed.

"My kids? What happened to our kids?" Kendall asked, setting Elizabeth down into her crib.

"They're your kids because I want to sleep... Dork." Juliet said, laying down, allowing her body to relax after the ordeal she'd just been through.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"James," Lena began as the two were sitting in their parlor one night after the boys had returned from Gettysburg.

"I have something to tell you."

James looked at his wife, her green eyes shining with love, a secret buried within their gaze.

"What is it, love?" he asked, curious.

"I…remember how Juliet was when she found out she was having Ben and Lizzie?"

"Ye- Helena…you're…" James was too shocked to finish his sentence, but she got the point.

"I am. Jamesy…I'm due in March, a few months after the wedding." She told him, noticing his smile as the nickname his older brother had given him left her lips.

"What wedding?" he raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Tori and Logan's, silly! I can not believe would forget when you are a groomsman!"

"Well, I am still in shock, considering what you just told me. Are you sure?"

"I've thrown up twice in the last two days, my mother's sure of it. She says I'll just have to get used to it, and then it won't be long before I'm holding a bundle of blankets…"

James laughed; it seemed so easy to calm her fears about becoming a mother, when she'd been worried constantly about her impending death should she become pregnant.

If only he knew what was going to happening in those months after his friends' wedding.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	27. Yin and Yang

**Yin and Yang**

Tori's dress was beautiful, even at Juliet's standards. Everyone was in a good mood, and everything had run smoothly. By the time Tori's last named had legally changed, she was positive if she smiled any more, she'd lose the feeling in her face.

"Logan?" Tori asked as the two were enjoying some alone time, surprised by how quiet the world was around them despite the hectic day's events.

"What is it, dear?" Logan asked, smiling before kissing her cheek, pulling the blanket around them a little tighter as the two sat in the parlor, simply enjoying each other's company.

"Can I stop smiling? My face is sore." Tori complained, raising a hand to rub her cheek.

Logan laughed, "Of course...you've not stopped smiling since you woke."

Tori shook her head, grinning.

"No. You're wrong. Logan, I've not stopped smiling since the day I met you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"James…I'm awfully cold." Lena complained as the two sat by the fire, a quilt draped around her shoulders, his hands resting on her swollen stomach.

"Love, it's only late March…" he paused to put a hand to her forehead, "You're simply running a fever. Why don't you go lay down and let sleep cure it?" he suggested, standing before offering a hand to help her up.

"I think I well…I'm so close to my due date now…I can't believe in a few days I'll be holding little David or Caroline…" she trailed off, voice filled with awe.

"As I can't believe I'll become a father…seems just yesterday we were still chasing each around the yard, your braids flying in the wind as you tried not to trip over your dress."

Lena nodded, kissing his lips gently, "I'm going to lay down, as you suggested. You're coming to bed soon, pray tell?"

"You will never sleep without me by your side, now that I've returned from the war. I do wish it would end soon..." he added as an afterthought, smiling.

As Lena walked towards the stairs, she called after, "We all do."

The next morning Lena awoke as she normally did, but as she turned over to look at James, she felt – odd. She pulled back the covers of their bed to see a large wet spot where she had been lying, and gasped.

"JAMES!"

A second later the hazel eyes are open, worry crossing his face.

"What? Lena, love, what's wrong?"

"Th-the…The bed…" she stutters, pointing to the wet spot in the middle of the sheets.

"Don't move. I'm going to get dressed, run to Carlos and Adeline's. She knows what to do." He said, surprisingly calm.

"And what's that? I'm…scared!" She pleaded, grabbing her husband's arm as he went to get out of bed.

"There's nothing to be scared of, darling. I just don't know what I'm doing."

"What's to do?" Lena called after him, getting up out of bed only to have a dizzy spell come over her, forcing her back down.

"Has your mother not taught you anything about becoming a mother yourself?" James' voice was frantic, she could tell he was beginning to freak out.

"Uh…"

"You're going into labor, sweetie."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lena had remembered how she'd cringed at the way Juliet had held her hand. If only that could be her now, cringing at someone else's pain, not being in it herself. She gasped, pain shooting through her abdomen as her body convulsed. She screamed, trying to push, but it was like there was a rock rather than a child inside her.

"Carlos, stop pacing. You're driving me insane," Adeline yelled at her fiancee, who looked up and then decided to walk down into the kitchen, leaving her, James, Tori, and Juliet to help Lena.

She glanced over at James, who wasn't helping the situation much either. He was gripping the bedpost, his other hand in Lena's. She whimpered, and he whispered to her, trying to keep her calm. Adeline smiled as she readied the blankets and water. Those two were gorgeous together.

"Lena, I need you to push now. Break James' hand if need be." She smirked at the look on said man's face. She turned her attention then to helping the young woman through the pains of motherhood.

Lena screamed as she forced the child out, a death grip on James' hand. She collapsed, thinking it was over,but a second pang went through her body.

"T-two?" she gasped, whining in protest. She pushed, and this child seemed easier. It was pushed without protest. But even as she fell back against the silk pillows, she sensed something was wrong.

There was only one set of lungs wailing, there was only one babe being swaddled tight. Adeline's eyes were sorrowful as she cradled the other twin, no sound emitting from it, its eyes shut, the little body still and lifeless. The umbilical cord had wrapped itself around the small infant's neck, strangling it in the womb. Lena began crying, the emotional throes of labor and the loss of one of a twin birth pushing her over the edge. James held her, while she held the survivor, surprised she herself had not perished in the ordeal.

"Caroline..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	28. Parties and Good Times

**Parties and Good Times**

"Food! Glorious food!" Carlos shouted as he and Adeline, (now happily married and approaching two months since the wedding) walked into Kendall and Juliet's house, the aroma of the Christmas Eve 'feast' already making everyone's mouths water.

Juliet came out of the bedroom holding Benjamin, who was wailing at being disturbed from what had been a peaceful nap.

Kendall held Elizabeth as he worked back and forth between the kitchen and the dining room, setting things here and there.

"You want help?" Adeline offered, looking at the somewhat messy house the two were living in, but it was expected as the twins were only just over a year old.

"Sure. Adeline, you want to hold him for a bit? At least until Lena and James come over? They should be here any minute..."

Just then the front door opened, and everyone turned.

"We're not late, are we? Took a little bit to get this one ready," James said as he adjusted the baby girl in his arms, Lena smiling at her husband before turning to look at Juliet, "Something sure smells wonderful..."

"It would be better if I could help in the kitchen...I'm rather afraid Kendall is going to burn everything."

"I would never do such a thing!" Kendall called, before the sound of a pan hitting the floor made everyone jump before sighing, James handing Caroline to Lena before rushing into the kitchen to help Kendall, as one person could not do all the cooking and table-setting alone.

As the groups sat to eat, Ben in Kendall's lap and Elizabeth in her mother's, the group's attention suddenly snapped to the little boy when they heard, "CARLOS!"

Kendall and Juliet looked at each other before looking at Ben. Elizabeth giggled and said, "Carlos!"

The twins, unable to say anything else continued to yell the Latino's name, who was laughing gleefully looking at the adorable twins.

"Oh... My... God... Who would've guessed the twins' first word... Or name in this instance would be... Carlos." Adeline said, laughing a little of the thoughts and the actions.

"Well...at least they're talking. As soon as they can walk though, we're dead." Tori added laughing.

"And why is that?" Logan asked.

"As soon as little kids learn to use their fine motor skills, they're impossible to stop. Just ask Juliet about all the trouble I got into when I was little..."

"That wasn't trouble Tori. That was a death wish."

"What was a death wish?" Logan wondered, now truly interested in the turn oh the conversation, now that it was about his fiancee.

"When we were four, Tori wanted to go swimming. Long, long story short, our father pulled her out of the river behind our house. That's what Tori got for having a poor sense of equilibrium."

"As I recall it, Juliet, you pushed me."

"But that's not how it happened."

"Well that's how I remember it."

"Then Tori, you remember it incorrectly."

"Right, because I was the one that broke mom's favorite vase when we were seven."

"... Tori? That was you."

"Hey...let's all not argue now, that was the past, and you two have grown up into beautiful women that know how to stay out of trouble." Kendall cut in with a smile, laughing as Logan added, "And I agree."

"... I don't know how accurate that statement is."

"And why is that?"

"Because as I recall, Juliet just went through the WONDROUS experience of childbirth... I think she would've like to waited-"

"HEY! I resent that! You try giving birth to twins and not scream bloody murder!"

With the two sisters bickering over childhood memories, the dinner seemed to pass quickly, and then the group started talking about their hopes for the coming year, eventually all unanimously agreeing they wished the war would be over soon, and America united once and for all.

Later that night, in order to calm her wound out twins, Juliet began to sing.

_"Deep in the meadow, under the willow, a bed of grass, a soft green pillow,_  
><em>lay down your head, and close you eyes, and when again they open the sun will rise<em>

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm, Here the daises guard you from every harm,_  
><em>here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true, here is the place, where I love you<em>

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away, a cloak of leaves, a mood beam ray, forget your woes, and let your troubles lay,and when again it's morning they'll wash away_

_Here it's safe, here it's warm, here the daises guard you from every harm, here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true, here is the place, where I love you. Here is the place, where I love you."_

And as her twins finally settled into a deep a restful sleep, she walked over to her and Kendall's bed, laying down beside him, feeling his arms wrap around her.

"You okay?" he asked softly, sensing there was something wrong.

Juliet sighed, thoughts still heavy despite the party and time spent with friends.

"I'm fine. I just wish this war would end. So many lives are still being lost, and although I'm grateful its not yours or any of our friends, I'd still prefer to see everyone getting along, and innocent blood not being spilt." she explained.

She smiled as she felt Kendall kiss her hair, turning to curl into him as he said, "I know love, but you just have to remember, that no matter what happens, nothing will change as long as I'm by your side." 


	29. An End To The FightingOr Not

**Atlast, An End To The Fighting...Or Not**  
>The wish for war to be over with was eventually granted,and although many battles preceded it, it came in the form of a tiny courthouse in Appomattox. All of the tension, building since the attack on Fort Sumter in 1861, and even prior to that - was resolved when General Robert E. Lee surrendered to U.S. Grant the afternoon of April 9th.<p>

Life seemed like it was going to get back to normal for the couples, Juliet and Kendall's twins learning about the world around them, Carlos and Adeline began debating whether or not to move back to Florida, while Tori and Logan had spats of their own, mainly over her wanting children and his insistence that she simply enjoyed the married life for a few years more.

Lena was still greatly saddened by the loss of David, but she knew James would always be by her side, never to leave and reopen the wound she'd obtained when she'd thought he'd died in the first battle of Bull Run. And besides, though she had lost the boy, she still had his sister, who was wide eyed and open mouthed at everything new around her, constantly.

Thinking about it now, in retrospect, those battles seemed long ago now that the war was officially over.  
>But nothing would prepare them, and the rest of the nation, that would soon befall its beloved President.<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Don't know the manners of good society, eh? Well, I guess I know enough to turn you inside out, you sockdologizing old man-trap…" one of the actors says, causing the entire group to laugh, clapping.

Juliet wrung her hands as the group sat watching a performance of 'Our American Cousin' at Ford's Theatre, unsettled by something. The twins had been left with her mother, who gladly had agreed to watch them while the couple was gone.

Likewise, Caroline was being watched by James' mother, who was overjoyed to have her granddaughter over Good Friday and the weekend.

"Juliet, tis just a play, there's nothing wrong, are you sure you don't want to leave?" Kendall whispered in her ear.

Suddenly, a loud noise, like a violent clap of hands, or the crack of wood, or perhaps a firecracker going off is heard.

No one dares to move.

"Is that another improvisation in the play?" Carlos whispers to Adeline, who shrugs as a woman is heard screaming at the top of her lungs, "The President is shot!"

As the woman screamed, another man was yelling, "Stop that man! Stop that man!"

The four men turned to look at each other, their wives' horrified expressions only confirming what had just occurred.

"The war just ended. Who would kill the President?" James asked, struck dumb with confusion.

"Confederate sympathizer?" Logan offered.

"Or a nut job." Adeline added simply, making Carlos laugh.

"No-one would shoot the President...not Lincoln." Tori argued.

Juliet pointed to the stage with the guy shouting, "Sic semper tyrranis!"

"Apparently that man would... He's shouting 'Thus Always to Tyrants'." Everyone looked at her surprised.

"What? I grew up in Kansas so I can't understand Latin?" Juliet asked, "What is this world coming to?"

The woman in the President's Box, Mary Todd, continued screaming, "Help! Help! Help!"

And still another man near them yelled, "Won't somebody stop that man!"

And even one of the actresses on stage was trying to calm the hysterical crowd down, by yelling over the comotion, "For God's sake … keep your places and all will be well!"

"Has anyone any stimulants?" yet someone else cried, followed by another member of the audience, "Is there a doctor in the house?"

Logan face-palmed. If only he had gone to medical school, perhaps he could be saving the President's life at the moment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	30. Where Death Is Final

**Where Death Is Final, and Love Unending**  
>Turning to look at James and Carlos, they nodded before looking at Kendall.<p>

"You guys want to catch a killer?" Kendall asked, fire sparking in his eyes.

"I'm in." James said right away, smiling as he reached for the gun in his belt.

"Why not? This guy deserves to die. He shot the man that technically saved our lives by ending the war, making us able to go home and-"

"LOGAN YES OR NO?"

"Fine. Yes."

"Carlos?"

"Hey, it's exercise, right? As long as I'm with you three, I'll go anywhere."

"Boys...you can't go..." Tori pleaded of them, eyes wide and puppy dog like.

"Why not?"

"Because if you go, we-" she gestured to Lena, Adeline, Juliet and herself, "Are also coming."

Kendall sighed, staring at Juliet. He took her hands and threaded his fingers through hers.

"Juliet, I love you, I really do...but...remember what you were telling me about not being out in the open when there's a battle taking place? It's the same kind of situation here. I don't want you getting hurt out there, since I'll be ahead of you, scouting for this bastard."

"And I don't want you hurt, either." James said, looking at Lena.

"We aren't little girls, James! We can handle ourselves!" Lena scowled at the cocoa-brunette before her.

"But Lena-"

"He's getting away, can we go?" Carlos said had this puppy pout on his face.

"Let's make haste then, we can't let him get away!" Kendall yelled over the still-shocked and confused crowd.

In mere moments the entire group was up out of their seats after him, fighting their way outside.

"Where ever did he vanish to?" Lena wondered, looking around. The street seemed deserted, aside from the eight of them.

Juliet, being the brave idiot she was, ran towards a horse, next to an empty post.

She jumped onto it's back, startling it.

"Sh..." She calmed the horse down.

"JULIET! GET DOWN FROM THERE!"

"NO! I'm going to find that man!" She hollered, taking the reigns.

"Juliet-"

"Kendall! Stop! Please! Let me go!" She shouted, looking at her husband.

He held up his hands in defeat.

"Take me with you!"

Juliet, not wanting to waste time, nodded. "Climb on."

Kendall sighed a little, jumping on behind her.

"Hold on tight."

Juliet got the horse moving, jolting forward. "Juliet! DO you maybe want to slow down?"

"KENDALL! We're trying to catch a killer!"

His grip tightened around her slim waist.

"Are you sure that you know what you're doing?"

"Nope!"

The pair rode in silence before coming to a barn, candle light peeking through.

"Be quiet, don't follow me."

Juliet exhaled before getting off of the horse.

"Mr. Booth! Oh! Mr. Booth!" Juliet cried in a Southern accent, walking towards the doors.

"Who is it?"

"Why Mr. Booth! It's me! Miss Lucy Hale!"

The barn doors were thrown open and Booth stood there in the gleaming moonlight.

"If you were Miss Hale, you wouldn't have such a southern accent." He drew, hi accent deliciously coating his words.

"Fine, you caught me, I'm not Lucy."

"Please Lucy, I know you're a fine actress but such a wig? Tell me, why did you follow me?"

"Because you're going to die John. We need to get you to safety. I promise you, I can help you get away."

"But your father, he wants to be the Spanish ambassidor-"

"And we can go with him to Spain."

"I killed one of his friends."

"Stow away on the ship in one of my bags then. John we can do this." Juliet said, drawing him closer to her, turning so she was facing the barn doors, which probably wasn't the best move.

"Come now Miss Hale, let us-"

Juliet gasped as Kendall hit Booth in the side of his head.

"I had it under control Kendall." Juliet growled.

"Sure you did."

"I did!" Juliet protested.

Horse hooves clamored and voices could be heard. "There! Look! He knocked out that man! Next to the woman!"

"Juliet! Get to the ground!" Kendall shouted, pushing his wife down when the bullets flew. Kendall was shot in the shoulder, then the stomach.

"OH MY GOD! KENDALL!"

Juliet knelt next to her husband.

"Hey, hey, Jules, stop crying." Kendall brought a hand up to his wife's face. "I'm fine."

"No! You're not! Men just shot you because they thought you're a murderer!"

"Miss! Miss! Get away fro-"

"I will not get away from an innocent man! The man that is knocked out next to the barn was your target. Not my husband!" Juliet looked back down at Kendall who was bleeding profusely, not breathing, his eyes still open.

"Kendall- Kendall? Kendall! Please, stay with me!" Juliet cried.

"Please," she whispered, "You can't leave me. Wha- What about Ben? And Elizabeth? And James? Lena? Tori? Carlos? Logan? Adeline?" She was quiet, knowing she was now fighting a losing battle.

"Me?" She asked, looking at her husband's form. She sighed, tears trickling down her cheeks as she closed his eyes for the last time.

~~~~~~

Hannah Schmidt closed the book, a story that had been passed down a hundred and fifty years within her family, sitting in her lap.

"MOMMY! That can't be how the story ends! What about Kendall? He has to be okay! He just has to!" A seven year old whined, looking at it's mother.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth, not all stories have a happy ending." A mother's soothing words answered, cupping her daughter's cheek, kissing the younger girls' forehead.

"But-"

"Sweetie? It's the way the story was written. If you want, I will personally tear out the last page and re-write the ending, just for you."

"REALLY?" Elizabeth asked excitedly.

"Yes darling girl, now, please go to sleep?"

"Okay! Maybe then tomorrow will come faster!"

"Elizabeth Schmidt! I want you to promise me something right this second! I never ever want you to say that you want tomorrow to come faster. I want you to live your life one day at a time and take no regard for the next moment. Live in the now, not the future."

Hannah drifted from her daughter's room, walking past her son Ben's, making sure he was okay.

Leaving her son's room, she traveled to the master bedroom.

"Happy birthday love." She whispered, kissing her husband's lips gently before walking into her closet, changing into her pajamas.

As Hannah lay down to sleep, she had the song from the story ringing in her head, and she began to hum the melody, realizing that its lyrics were true.

_"Here it's safe, here it's warm, here the daises guard you from every harm,_  
><em>here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true,<em>  
><em>here is the place, where I love you. Here is the place, where I love you."<em>

If ever there had been a place where one could be loved and feel protected, it was in the arms of the one you knew would never leave. Hannah thought about the story, of the couples where even in wartime had managed to find solance and a sense of life's true meaning.A bullet may stop a heart's beating, but it cannot stop the memories that person's life has left behind.

For even a country at war cannot stop true love, nor can it break friendships forged in trust. 


End file.
